Virtudes, manias y defectos
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Capítulos basados en alguna manía, defecto y virtud sobre Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy  Slash Soy mala con esto de los resumenes, que tal si le dan una oportunidad?
1. La mania de Scorpius por vestir bien

Estos personajes, lugares, etc no me pertenecen en absoluto, son de JK Rowling, como todos debeis saber de sobra :)

PD: Cada capitulo trata sobre alguna mania o defecto/virtud de alguno de ellos contado desde la perspectiva del otro. Por ejemplo este primer cap. va de una mania de Scorpius, pero está contado desdde la perspectiva de Albus :) Que disfruten!

**La manía de Scorpius por vestir perfectamente**

Odias los días de fiesta que pasas en Hogwarts, los días que vas a Hogsmeade, y cuando en verano quedas con Scorpius. ¿Y por qué? Porque estás harto de que se meta con tu ropa. A ti, cuando no tienes el uniforme del colegio, te gusta ponerte ropa muggle, o en su defecto, coges cualquier túnica, la que tengas más a mano. Pero el señor Malfoy no se conforma con eso, y bien aun no has terminado de cambiarte, te mira y rueda los ojos en señal de que no le gusta lo que llevas.

- Los Slytherin nos caracterizamos por ser sobrios a la hora de vestir – te dijo en una ocasión.

Pero ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué pasa si tu túnica tiene unas cuantas arrugas, o una mancha de tarta de melaza? Pues no, no puede ser, tienes que ir impoluto, según él, dando ejemplo. Porque los Slytherin son así.

Te has puesto un viejo jersey de James, unos pantalones que tienen un pequeño agujero en la rodilla y la túnica del año pasado. Habéis quedado en Hogsmeade para hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve, así que no piensas ponerte tu ropa nueva. No, ni siquiera la túnica verde oscura que te regalo Scorpius para navidad e insiste tanto en que estrenes.

- Por Merlín Albus, ¿no tenias algo peor para ponerte? – te dice cuando has salido del baño.

- La verdad es que no. Vamos, Scorp, vamos a hacer el ganso, no pienso ponerme elegante para eso – le dices mirándolo a él de arriba abajo, pues va impecable.

- ¿No te gusta la túnica que te regale por navidad? Aun no te la has puesto.

- Sí, pero no he tenido ninguna ocasión.

De repente se ha abierto la puerta de vuestro dormitorio, y han entrado dos chicos más, compañeros de curso. Van vestidos con túnica y mejor que tu, lo que te extraña.

- Al, al final, hemos quedado con unas chicas en el salón de té. Así que no podremos jugar con la nieve.

- ¿Los dos? – asienten – vamos, ¿me vais a dejar solo?

- Es que mi novia viene con una amiga, y me lo llevo a él, para estar los cuatro en pareja. Pero no digas eso, Scorpius no viene con nosotros, iros juntos a Hogsmeade.

Se han ido por la puerta y has mirado a Scorpius que inmediatamente se ha dado la vuelta y se ha ido a su baúl. Ha llegado con trapos en la mano y los ha tirado sobre tu cama.

- Si quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade, tendrás que ponerte esto.

Lo miras ceñudo, no quieres ponértelo, pero sabes que lo dice enserio, y que si no te cambias no iras con él a ningún sitio. Así que coges la ropa y te metes al baño a cambiarte.

Llevas una camisa blanca, un jersey sin mangas verde oscuro, la corbata del mismo color y la maldita túnica de navidad. Eres todo un Slytherin. Llevas el pantalón más liso y más oscuro que jamás hayas visto. Te intentas peinar un poco y consigues al menos aplacar tus mechones más rebeldes. Sales del baño y cuando ves a Scorpius te miras de arriba abajo y le dices:

- ¿Estarás contento, no? – pero lo observas, porque no dice nada, está totalmente en silencio y no para de mirarte de arriba abajo. Estas un poco nervioso, nunca te había mirado así - ¿Y bien? ¿no dices nada?

- Albus… estás… increíble, aunque aun no estás perfecto.

Se acerca a ti, demasiado. Comienza a ponerte el cuello de la camisa derecho. El jersey bien. Coge tu túnica de los hombros y la pone recta, te aplasta un poco más el pelo, lo que provoca un cosquilleo por todo tu cuerpo. Y finalmente se queda justo delante de ti, mirándote a los ojos. Ninguno decís nada.

- Tienes una mancha aquí… - dice poniendo su dedo en la comisura de tus labios.

Tú sin parar de mirarle a sus ojos grises, te restriegas un poco. Él se despega inmediatamente y vuelve a mirarte de arriba abajo.

Bien, ya estás perfecto. Ya no me da vergüenza caminar contigo por Hogsmeade.


	2. La mania de Albus de morderse las uñas

**La manía de Albus ****por morderse las uñas en clase**

Albus tiene una de las peores manías que una persona pueda tener, en tu opinión, y es morderse las uñas. Aparte de que te parece algo asqueroso, es antiestético. Queda fatal cuando tus uñas están mordidas, sobre todo en él, que solo lo hace con una mano. ¿Por qué? Pues porque solo lo hace mientras escribe en la clase de transformaciones. Esa asignatura se le atraganta desde segundo curso y aunque tú intentas ayudarlo, parece que tiene la cabeza más dura que el cemento. Además te pone muy nervioso. Porque precisamente en ese aula, os sentáis bastante apretados y mientras escribe y se muerde las uñas, no hace más que darte codazos. Tu letra se resiente y acabas teniendo que borrar y empezar de nuevo.

Estáis haciendo un ensayo sobre la transformación de objetos inanimados en animales medianos, tales como gatos, perros, etc. Acabas de borrar la palabra "transfiguración" debido a uno de los codazos de Albus. Sigues escribiendo, y cuando vas por el párrafo del tipo de objetos que se tienen que utilizar, vuelves a recibir otro codazo. Lo miras ceñudo.

- Para de una maldita vez, Albus – le refunfuñas.

- Vale, vale. No te pongas así, no hay para que.

Cuando por fin crees que va a dejar de hacerlo, sigues con lo tuyo; quieres terminar pronto porque tenéis entrenamiento de quidditch después. "Se gira la varita formando un círculo perfecto…" otro movimiento de tu pluma hace que la palabra "perfecto" sea de todo menos eso. Gruñes y ves como Albus se quita la mano de su boca y la pone encima de la mesa. Estas empezando a enfadarte cuando ves como escribe y su mano vuelve a elevarse poco a poco. Se la agarras y la pones de nuevo junto al pergamino.

- Joder, Scorp, que bruto eres.

- Pues para de una puta vez de morderte las uñas.

Seguís escribiendo. "Observe si el objeto comienza a respirar…" y vuelve a ocurrir. Cierras los ojos, porque estas empezando a perder la paciencia. Aprovechas una de las ventajas que tiene ser zurdo y con tu mano derecha agarras la de Albus. La pones encima de la suya impidiéndole que vuelva a llevársela a la boca. La agarras firmemente, y sigues escribiendo. Él mira de vez en cuando porque su mano impulsivamente, intenta escaparse. Pero tú la sujetas y para mayor firmeza entrelazas tus dedos con los suyos. Sientes la mano de Albus cálida, bajo la tuya. No puedes evitarlo y lo miras, pero en ese momento el también te mira a ti, y vuestros ojos se encuentran. Miras vuestras manos, y él hace lo mismo. De repente oís un ruido y rápidamente volvéis a escribir. Tu mano sigue encima de la suya, pero notas como ahora son sus dedos los que rodean los tuyos y sin quererlo giras los ojos y ves como Albus lleva tu mano hasta debajo de la mesa y las apoya en su pierna. Estás nervioso, tragas con dificultad, y miras alrededor a ver si alguien más se ha dado cuenta de eso, pero todo el mundo está concentrado en sus ensayos. Ahora haces como que escribes, aunque en realidad no eres capaz de unir más de dos palabras. Tu mano sigue encima de la suya, y sientes esa calidez subiendo por tu brazo, esa que solo la piel de Albus tiene y que hace que la tuya se erice en sobremanera. De repente, notas como empieza a acariciar tu mano con su pulgar. Eso te pone demasiado inquieto. Quieres que pare, porque no te gusta estar ahí, en clase, con todo el mundo alrededor, y con esa sensación. Pero por otra parte te agrada tanto, que estás empezando a plantearte, que no debería ser así.

Suena el timbre que indica el fin de la clase. Y sin que a nadie más le dé tiempo a recoger, tú metes tus cosas en tropel dentro de tu mochila y sales de allí antes que ninguno de tus compañeros. Antes que Albus.


	3. De la soberbia de Scorpius

**De la Soberbia de Scorpius **

El entrenamiento ha dejado mucho que desear, y estas un poco enfadado. Sabes que podría iros mucho mejor, pero nadie parece estar muy preocupado. El próximo partido será contra Gryffindor, y si tienes que aguantar a James refregándote la derrota de Slytherin te tirarás de la torre de astronomía. Scorpius es el buscador, y debería tomárselo más enserio, parece que últimamente tiene otras cosas en la cabeza, anda distraído y las últimas veces habéis estado hasta altas horas en el campo debido a que no era capaz de encontrar la Snitch.

Durante el desayuno del sábado James y Fred se han acercado a recordarte que pronto será el partido. Les has hecho un gesto grosero y se han marchado corriendo y riéndose. Saben que van a ganar, todo el mundo lo sabe, porque James Potter es un buscador imbatible y Scorpius, bueno, ni siquiera parece querer intentarlo.

Te has acercado a preguntarle si le ocurre algo, pero niega y sigue desayunando. Parece que intenta darte una respuesta, aunque tú sabes mejor que nadie, que algo le está pasando. Solo esperas que la próxima vez, esté más concentrado.

Otro entrenamiento como este, y no solo seréis vapuleados por Gryffindor, si no que hasta los fantasmas podrían ganaros sin dificultad. Has colado más de veinte tantos en apenas una hora de entrenamiento; y atado al poster, el guardián pararía más quaffles. Lo peor de todo, como días atrás ha sido Scorpius. Ha estado distraído y lento y hasta tú casi coges la Snitch que se ha cruzado contigo mientras esquivabas a los otros cazadores.

Ha comenzado a llover, y habéis ido corriendo hacia los vestuarios para dar por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento. Aun no te has cambiado, estás un poco enfadado, así que solo estás atento a una cosa. Sales después de que todos se hayan ido, justo tras Scorpius que parece haberse retrasado un poco; y cuando estáis fuera, lo abordas.

- Scorp – lo llamas y se voltea - ¿Qué ha pasado? No das una…

- ¿Qué dices, Al? He hecho lo que he podido…

- Maldita sea, Scorpius, llevas días que no das pie con bola, tardas demasiado en atrapar la Snitch, y hoy ni siquiera eso…

- No seas así, Albus, no tienes derecho. Simplemente estoy un poco abrumado con los trabajos y ensayos…

- Bueno, no quiero darte más agobio, pero te noto extraño, ¿seguro estás bien?

Te acercas a él y le rozas la mejilla, ves como no se retira ante este gesto y lo prolongas. Él comienza a suspirar y finalmente te sonríe. Lo que hace que irremediablemente tú también lo hagas. Parece asentirte muy débilmente, pero no estás atento a eso, si no a su sonrisa ladeada, esa que tanto te gusta.

- Estoy bien Albus, de verdad, no te preocupes.

- Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea, ¿verdad? – tu tono ha sonado más a súplica que a otra cosa.

De repente ves como Scorpius te abraza y sientes su calidez y su perfume inundándote. Apoyas tu cabeza en su hombro y cierras los ojos por un segundo.

- Lo sé, se que estás ahí, siempre lo has estado.

- Me alegro que lo sepas – notas como te has acomodado demasiado entre sus ojos y su sonrisa, y sientes que tienes que parar, así que tratas de sacar otro tema a relucir – pero espero que mañana atrapes esa Snitch antes que James, si no, tendré que darle la razón…

- ¿En qué?

- Dijo que un Malfoy jamás, ni en un millón de siglos ganaría a un Potter en quidditch. Según mi padre, eso nunca ha pasado y según James, nunca pasará.

No te ha respondido, pero has reconocido esa mirada, la has visto antes en él. Y si has sabido captarla bien, mañana tendrás a un Scorpius concentrado al cien por cien en atrapar la Snitch y esperas que así sea, pues no piensas darle el gusto a tu hermano de que te gane, no cuando apostaste que si perdías le harías las tareas durante las vacaciones de navidad. Así que ¿Qué más da jugar un poco con el orgullo de Scorpius?

Camináis hacia el castillo, y notas como esa conversación, ese abrazo y esos gestos le han servido en algo, aunque aun notas, como hay algo que le preocupa, y lo que más te duele, es saber que antes, habría compartido contigo esos pensamientos.


	4. De la impuntualidad de Albus

**De la impuntualidad de Albus**

Si alguien te hubiera dicho cuando llegaste a Hogwarts que Albus Potter iba a ser tu mejor amigo, no te lo hubieras creído, no después de todas las advertencias que te hizo tu padre. Pero, ¿Quién se habría creído que un Potter terminaría en Slytherin, que sería tu compañero de habitación y también del equipo de quidditch? Lo piensas, y lo tienes claro, son coincidencias, y si todas y cada una de ellas no se hubiesen dado, Albus y tú probablemente no seriáis amigos actualmente. Ya te lo dijo Zabinni el primer día de colegio, (cuando fuisteis a comprobar si ibais a dormir en el mismo cuarto y al llegar a la puerta viste aquel rótulo que decía: "Habitación 3: Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion – Potter, Albus Severus") no te podría haber ocurrido nada peor. Y en realidad, no es porque al final Potter resultase ser arrogante, o un enemigo en potencia, si no, porque era todo lo contrario a ti. Cuando tu quieres estudiar, el tiene ganas de jugar a algo; mientras tú tienes tu ropa ordenada por colores, él las tiene tiradas por el suelo o metidas hechas una bola dentro de su baúl.

Pero echando la vista atrás, te das cuenta de los buenos momentos que has pasado con él, y te das cuenta de que si algo ha caracterizado a Albus, si por algo es tu amigo, es porque es precisamente eso, un buen amigo, con todas sus letras; cumple perfectamente con esa definición como nunca antes habías visto en alguien. Aunque a veces tenga esos pequeños detalles que te saquen de tus casillas, sabes que en el fondo, nunca haría nada que pudiera dañarte, al igual que tu jamás harías algo que pudiera dañarlo a él.

Quizás es por eso que se aprovecha a veces del cariño que le tienes para hacerte trabajar. Hace días que te persigue por el castillo para que lo ayudes con su ensayo de transformaciones, al principio no querías (porque al final siempre terminas haciéndolo tú) pero como suele ocurrir, has sucumbido a su carita de pena y suplica. Y aunque te moleste un poco que consiga cosas de ti poniéndote caras tristes, has accedido. El problema, es que llevas al menos treinta minutos en la biblioteca esperándolo, y no aparece. Habéis terminado las clases temprano, habéis almorzado y después no lo has vuelto a ver. Albus sabe que odias la impuntualidad, o si no lo sabe, debería saberlo, pues es lo que más rabia te da de una persona. No soportas tener que esperar por nadie, y Albus, siempre se hace esperar. Así que decides enfadarte y no ayudarlo. Si supiera lo poco que te gusta que llegue tarde, llegaría quince minutos antes.

Has llegado a tu habitación y ves las cortinas de Albus cerradas. "Ya está, no sigas buscando" Te acercas y las abres un poco, y al principio no puedes evitar sonreír un poco al verlo dormido, no sabes por qué, pero esa escena te provoca una ternura increíble. Verlo allí recostado, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados… de repente lo ves moverse, y te alejas un poco. Te hace mucha gracia verlo en esa situación, ahora ha empezado a sonreír y no sabes por qué, te da mucha curiosidad, te gustaría saber porque parece tan contento.

- Vamos, para… - te ríes, no sabías que Albus hablara en sueños. ¿Qué estará soñando? – venga, por favor…

Sigue hablando y tú sigues en silencio tratando de descifrar lo que dice, pues no habla muy claro. Instintivamente, le acaricias la mejilla y notas como al contacto vuelve a sonreír. No sabes muy bien porque pero bajas la mano por su cuello y la mezclas con su pelo negro. Albus se estremece y comienza a suspirar, aun dormido. No sabes que estás haciendo, ni porque, solo sabes que te gusta, y que quieres seguir haciéndolo. Así que sigues acariciando el pelo de Albus, comienzas a bajar por su cuello y sigues por su espalda. Notas como su cuerpo tiene un ligero espasmo, y gruñe. Eso te provoca una sensación difícil de describir, comienzas a respirar agitadamente, pero te entran más ganas de seguir tocándolo.

Con tus dedos comienzas a recorrer con suavidad sus labios que están tibios al roce. Él abre un poco la boca al sentirlos, y se gira para quedar boca arriba. Se muerde el labio inferior, y tú sin querer lo imitas. Cuando te das cuenta, tienes la mano sobre su abdomen y le acaricias el vientre. Tus dedos curiosean sin que tengas control pleno de ellos y cuando te quieres dar cuenta, tienen una lucha encarnizada con su camiseta, la cual han ganado; así que se deslizan triunfantes por su piel suave y cálida. Notas como Albus suspira y su pecho sube y baja demasiado. Vas a seguir cuando oyes algo que te paraliza.

- Mmm Scorp… - paras e inmediatamente quitas la mano, pero Albus sigue durmiendo. Ha dicho tu nombre en sueños y eso te ha dejado bloqueado. Te levantas de la cama y vuelves a cerrar las cortinas percatándote con una simple ojeada a su pantalón, que a Albus le ha gustado todo esto.

Cuando sales de la habitación notas tus mejillas sonrojadas, y sales al jardín a que te dé un poco el aire. Definitivamente, no te volverás a quejar de que Albus no llegue a tus horas de estudio y repaso.


	5. La manía de Scorpius de controlarlo todo

**La**** manía de Scorpius de controlarlo todo**

Desde que erais niños, siempre él ha tenido el control mientras tú has sido el que ocasionaba todos los problemas. Él te ayudaba con todos los deberes y trabajos que os ponían. Tu le plantabas cara a todo aquel que se atreviese a decir que Scorpius era el hijo de un mortífago y que apoyaba las artes oscuras, incluso si eso implicaba pelearte con James o Fred. Nunca te ha importado, porque eso te daba confianza, porque sabias que él siempre estaba ahí, que tú también lo estabas para él.

Pero últimamente, no es así, y no lo entiendes, la verdad. Un día parece estar bien contigo y al siguiente parece no querer ni mirarte. Estos cambios de humor te están volviendo loco, si bien un día, te mira, te sonríe, te abraza… ahora parece que le hubieras hecho algo malo, porque apenas te habla. Y no es que te conteste mal, simplemente, habla contigo lo mínimo posible. Intenta evadirte cuando lo llamas, cuando le preguntas si puede ayudarte con alguna asignatura. Pero con los demás sigue como siempre, lo has visto charlando con los otros como lo hace normalmente y eso te hace sentir un agujero en el estomago y a la vez te hace sentir una rabia que no sabes bien como clasificar.

Has salido por la puerta de la sala común y lo has visto. Paseaba junto a Zabinni, parecían divertirse. Te ha mirado y te ha lanzado una tímida sonrisa, tú has pasado de largo y ni lo has mirado. Mientras te alejabas notabas su mirada clavada en tu espalda. ¿Por qué Scorpius te hace tener esos sentimientos tan enfrentados? No quieres pensar en él, de ninguna forma, pero no puedes evitarlo. Si duermes, el aparece en tus sueños, si te tumbas a pensar, aparece con su sonrisa ladeada y con sus aires de grandeza. Y si te pones a pensar porqué, sonríes como un tonto.

James te ha llamado mientras cenabais y te has acercado a él.

- ¿Estás enfadado con Malfoy? – te ha preguntado directamente, ni siquiera te ha dado un "hola" por cortesía.

- No, solo que ahora tenemos asuntos diferentes que tratar, y cada uno va por un lado – le dices eso, porque es evidente que ya no estáis todo el día juntos, como solíais estar - ¿lo preguntas por algo en especial?

- No, solo que ya no te veo con él en la biblioteca, o volando en escoba, o en el comedor.

- Es eso, solamente.

Te alejas de allí, pensando que tú excusa de que quizás exagerabas, Scorpius no te ignoraba y que eran todo imaginaciones tuyas, no puede ser si otras personas se han dado cuenta de ello.

Entras a tu habitación y te pones a leer un libro. Quizás así te olvides de Scorpius por un rato y consigas concentrarte en otra cosa. Al cabo de un par de horas, no dejas de mirar tu reloj inquieto. Es tarde, bastante y aun no ha llegado. Le gusta acostarse temprano, exactamente a las nueve, y ya hace más de quince minutos de eso. Y sabes que Scorpius es un controlador obsesivo y que sigue un estricto horario y nunca se acuesta más tarde de esa hora. Ni siquiera el día de tu cumpleaños te dio tregua. Sales a la sala común y preguntas a Nott y a Zabinni si lo han visto, te dicen que lo vieron hace una hora volando cerca del campo de quidditch, solo. Tragas con dificultad y comienzas a pensar "bien, es viernes, y los viernes… los Gryffindor de séptimo salen a volar a esa hora, porqué el equipo de quidditch entrena a última y luego otros compañeros se les unen" cierras los ojos, no crees que Scorpius haya sido tan tonto para quedarse allí.

Corres, sales al jardín trasero y solo cuando te paras a mirar a tu alrededor a buscarlo te das cuenta del frio que hace. Has salido tan aprisa que solo llevas el pijama y los zapatos. Pero no te importa porque en este momento hay asuntos más importantes que te atañen. Lo único que te interesa, lo palpas en tu bolsillo, tu varita es lo que no debe faltar.

Te acercas al campo de quidditch sin hacer ruido y los ves, lo ves. Scorpius esta boca abajo agarrado de un tobillo por una cuerda invisible. Reconoces ese hechizo, pues James te lo ha hecho más de una vez. Apenas se le ve, ya que la túnica le cae hacia abajo. Te vas acercando poco a poco lo que te permite escuchar las cosas que le están diciendo.

- ¿Qué? Sin Potter ya no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad? – le dice ese chico que reconoces, va a clase con tu hermano.

- Vamos Malfoy, ¿no dices nada?

Observas la cara de Scorpius y se te hace un nudo en la garganta. Su expresión te desgarra por dentro, nunca habías visto pánico en su mirada. Y sabes por qué. El tiene una salida, un plan, para cada situación, un horario para estudiar, una hora para comer, un sitio donde trabajar, un horario para dormir, para ordenar sus cosas. Tiene sus libros, su ropa, todo; correctamente colocado en su baúl. Pero para esto no tiene ningún plan, y todo lo que salga de su control lo asusta. Y esto lo está haciendo, y lo entiendes, porque hasta el más valiente se asustaría en un momento así.

Le han lanzado una maldición y parece estar cubierto de algo viscoso. Se retuerce, pero no consigue liberarse. Aguardas un momento antes de salir.

- Vamos, pequeña rata, ¿no se te ocurre ningún hechizo para matarnos? Si tu padre estuviera aquí, ya lo habría hecho, seguro… pero ni siquiera sirves para eso, solo para estar enterrado entre libros. Eres un cobarde, siempre tras la túnica de Potter… pero ahora estas aquí solito, así que a ver si eres capaz de sacar ese lado oscuro que todos dicen que tienes.

Ves al más alto de todos alzar la varita. Tú le lanzas un _expelliarmus_ y ahora todos miran aturdidos a su alrededor para averiguar qué ha pasado.

- ¿Os jactáis de ser valientes? Que valentía, tres contra uno – lanzas otro hechizo y haces que Scorpius caiga al suelo – vámonos, Scorp, que no tengo ganas de hechizar a nadie.

Ves como los otros no rechistan, te miran asombrados preguntándose de dónde has salido y cuando. Pero ninguno hace ademan de detenerte, simplemente se quedan allí, mirando como os alejáis en la oscuridad.


	6. La manía de Albus de ser protector

**La**** manía de Albus por ser protector**

Camináis hacia el castillo, pero no os miráis. Albus te ha sonreído con aire de suficiencia mientras os alejabais, pero eso solo ha hecho aumentar tu enfado. "¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cree que por ser quien es, siempre tiene que hacerse el héroe?" Es verdad que estabas indefenso, pero estuviste a punto de sacar tu varita, y si lo hubieras hecho habrías machacado a todos esos chicos. Pero Albus no te ha dado la oportunidad; él siempre es el centro de atención, el hijo del elegido; y tú el apestado del colegio. Se piensa que porque tiene buena fama y tu mala, tienes que ir mendigándole un poco. Notas como te mira, le das pena. Eso es, te tiene pena porque hay gente que te mira mal y cree cosas sobre ti que son mentira. "Pobre Scorpius, es un marginado" pero no lo necesitas, puedes valerte por ti mismo, puedes demostrarle a cualquiera que eres tan capaz como él. No lo necesitas para que te proteja.

Sus ojos verdes te miran inquietos y toda tu parafernalia, toda tu historia, se ha venido abajo. Porque si que lo necesitas, y si que te hace falta. Pero no de la forma en que crees. De repente todos tus argumentos se han deshecho como un castillo de arena después de que una ola haya invadido la orilla. ¿Por qué sus ojos te derriten? ¿Por qué te pierdes en ellos? Los miras, y de repente ya no hay nada, estás solo, solo con dos esmeraldas que te observan. "Scorpius – te repites una y otra vez- es tu amigo, no lo mires de esa forma" pero tus ideas dentro de tu cuerpo no hacen nada, tu corazón es más fuerte, y las vence sin ninguna dificultad.

De repente te has dado cuenta de que estas divagando y Albus te mira extrañado.

- Scorp, ¿estás bien? ¿te hicieron algo esos tipos? – te pregunta posicionándose delante de ti impidiéndote el paso. Te detienes e intentas no mirarlo.

- Sí, estoy bien y no, no me hicieron nada. Puedes estar tranquilo – se lo dices y pasas por su lado para seguir andando, pero te agarra del hombro y te vuelves a detener.

- ¿Tranquilo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte hoy a entrenar tan tarde sabiendo que estos siempre van a esa hora? – te mira con ojos preocupados, te enternece y te enfada en partes iguales.

- Se cuidarme solito, ¿vale? Cuando llegaste estaba a punto de sacar mi varita. Solo esperaba el momento justo.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo? Porque yo creo que si no llego a bajarte, aun estarías allí.

- Oh, gran Albus Severus Potter – dices con aires teatrales – mil millones de gracias su majestad por honrarme con su valentía – entrecierras los ojos de forma irónica y sigues caminando.

- Oh Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, - dice imitando tu tono – de nada, - vuelve a su tono normal - la próxima vez, te dejaré ahí patas arriba.

- No es eso, Al, pero ¿Por qué crees que necesito que me guardes las espaldas? No necesito a nadie, ¿sabes? Se cuidar de mi mismo…

- ¿No me necesitas? – te dice ofendido - ¿no te hago falta para nada?

- No, para nada. Se hacer las cosas solo. Gracias.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo sí que te necesito, ¿sabes? – te has girado, y lo has hecho porque no estás seguro de haber oído lo que has oído, lo miras frunciendo el ceño, y él parece haberse sonrojado ante esto.

- ¿Me necesitas? ¿Para qué? nadie se mete contigo, al contrario, todos te adoran.

- Hay cosas que necesitas de otras personas, cosas que buscas en otros; no solo es por protección, hay otras cualidades – sigues mirándolo, porque quieres que continúe hablando, pero parece que no lo va a hacer, así que lo animas.

- Si, ¿y qué cosas son esas? – sonríes, pero en tu interior estas nervioso y comienzas a preguntarte porqué lo estas.

- Pues bueno, es obvio que no estoy a tu lado por protección – dice mirando el suelo.

- ¿Y por qué lo estás, Albus? – tu pecho sube y baja a una velocidad vertiginosa, y deseas que solo sea impresión tuya, o se notará a leguas lo nervioso que estás.

- Pues ya te he dicho, por otras cosas; yo te doy protección, tú me das otras cosas…

- No solo me das protección.

- ¿Y que más te doy? – eso ha sido una emboscada, ¿Por qué ahora eres tu el que responde? antes eras tú el que hacías las preguntas… Siempre termina liándote.

- Bueno, pues no sé, lo normal para el caso… estas ahí, se que pase lo que pase, y ocurra lo que ocurra, no estaré solo, porque tu no lo permitirías.

- ¿Sí? – dice acercándose a ti, y ya sí, te mira a los ojos – pues hace días, que siento que no es así… y que parece que quieras alejarte de mí. – K.O. así te ha dejado hablándote tan suavemente y tan cerca.

- No digas tonterías, Albus, claro que no… - sigue acercándose aun más y das un paso atrás.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué retrocedes? – esta tan cerca que solo consigues verle sus grandes ojos verdes. Estas muy nervioso, pero no sabes porque, por que en este momento tu mente está en blanco, eres incapaz siquiera de recordar el hechizo más simple - ¿te pongo nervioso?

- No – tu respuesta y el tono en el que la has dado, ha sido lo más contradictorio que te podrías haber imaginado – es solo que… bueno, es tarde si nos pillan aquí, nos castigaran.

Albus ha comenzado a reírse, y se ha despegado de ti. Ahora camináis hacia el castillo, él va delante y puedes notar su aura de satisfacción y superioridad desde tan atrás.


	7. La manía de Scorpius por ser un prefecto

**La manía de Scorpius ****por ser un prefecto perfecto **

Es sábado por la tarde, y se avecina un día bastante aburrido. Por norma, los Slytherin hacen partida de póker los sábados, pero hacía mucho que el jefe de la casa las había prohibido, ya que eso encadenaba apuestas arriesgadas y otras estupideces.

Tú adorabas esas partidas, y en tu opinión las apuestas no eran para tanto: Traer ropa interior de alguna chica de séptimo, robar la escoba del capitán de quidditch, salir desnudo a la sala común… en definitiva, nada que pudiera resultar peligroso.

Creías que este año serias el amo y dueño, ya que te habías entrenado todo el verano con James, y habías conseguido ganarle prácticamente cada partida que jugasteis. Pero a principio de año las suspendieron. Solo de vez en cuando jugabas con algún compañero en tu cama. Eso sí, escuchando los sermones de Scorpius a tus espaldas de que estaba prohibido.

- Somos prefectos, Albus, hacemos cumplir las normas, no las rompemos – te decía siempre que te veía salir con la baraja en la mano.

Pero tú, ni caso. Te lo pasas muy bien y además la mayoría de las veces, siempre ganas; exceptuando claro, cuando las partidas son mixtas, es decir, con miembros de otras casas. Si hay alguien que pueda darte una paliza casi sin pestañear, es sin duda Lysander Scamander. No sabes cómo aprendió a jugar, ni quien le enseño, pero solo has conseguido ganarle en dos ocasiones, y siempre porque él terminaba pasando por tener malas cartas.

Aquella noche, mientras cenabas y charlabas con Scorpius, Lysander se acercó a vosotros.

- Oye Al, esta noche hay mixta en vuestra sala común – te dice como si fuera lo más normal – hemos conseguido permiso de algunos prefectos, esta noche la guardia será en las torres, así que si no la armamos mucho, la podremos hacer.

- Perdona, Scamander – le ha dicho Scorpius – pero están prohibidas las timbas en Hogwarts.

- Ya está el perfecto prefecto, - dice en tono de burla – no hablaba contigo Malfoy, sino no con Albus – de repente se acerca mucho a ti, para que Scorp no le oiga - enserio, vendrás ¿no? Sabes que no sería lo mismo sin ti.

No has respondido, pero ves como Lysander se va y no para de volver la cabeza para mirarte y sonreírte, tú lo sigues con la mirada y entonces oyes a Scorpius carraspear.

- No pensaras ir, ¿verdad? – te dice serio.

- Sabes que si, Scorp, Lys me ha retado… si no voy, dirá que soy un cobarde; además soy el único que realmente puede con él, y lo sabe.

- Venga, Al, no seas ingenuo, Scamander no va tras tus cartas, si no tras tus pantalones – de repente giras la cabeza. ¿Eso lo ha dicho realmente él?

-Vamos, ¿de qué hablas? – observas como Scorpius te dirige una mirada de resignación.

-Por favor, Albus, todo el colegio sabe de qué pata cojea Scamander, pero claro, se suele decir que la persona afectada no se da cuenta, y tú no eres muy perspicaz para esas cosas.

No has respondido, te has puesto a darle vueltas a las gachas y a pensar. Realmente nunca te habías fijado en Lysander de esa forma, jamás, y has pasado muchos veranos en su casa, y él en la tuya, y fiestas, navidades… siempre te has llevado mucho mejor con él que con Lorcan, pero jamás te imaginaste que él sintiera por ti algo más que amistad. Eso te hace pensar en el tema… chicos, chicas… nunca lo has tenido muy claro, aunque cuando en cuarto aquella chica de Ravenclaw te besó no te hizo sentir nada; pero claro, tu pensaste que era porque no te gustaba mucho. En cambio, si hay veces que se despiertan en ti ganas de besar a alguien, aunque no quieres ni pensarlo; y eso es, porque si lo haces, es como si estuvieras admitiendo que te gusta, y no estás nada seguro de ello. Piensas que debes ponerle solución a estas dudas y pronto. Crees que lo primero de todo, seria despejar "la duda", esa que te tiene en vilo desde los trece, y es comprobar si efectivamente te gustan los chicos.

Estáis sentados en círculo, lo tienes enfrente, y notas como no para de mirarte por encima de sus cartas. Te sientes un poco nervioso y piensas que debes centrar tu mente en el juego si no quieres volver a perder frente a él.

Después de un par de partidas de calentamiento decidís hacer un descanso antes de "la gran partida" que es donde el perdedor, deberá cumplir lo que el ganador le indique.

Allí, de pie, bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla esta Lysander, que te mira con cautela. Te acercas a él y le pides un poco, él te pasa su botella y bebes, todo eso, manteniendo el contacto visual. Nunca has tenido novia o novio, pero sabes cómo coquetear o entrarle a alguien.

- Ey, Potter, estás acabando con mi cerveza – te dice quitándotela sujetando momentáneamente tu mano.

- No importa, tengo más de reserva – le dices apoyándote en el marco que da a los dormitorios.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿y dónde? – dice pícaramente.

- Arriba, en mi habitación, debajo de mi cama.

- Pues la mía se está acabando, deberíamos ir a por más.

No le has contestado, solo una sonrisa ladeada ha bastado para que te siga escaleras arriba. Entras en tu habitación que debería estar vacía, pero te encuentras con una sorpresa.

- Scorp, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar cumpliendo con tus labores de prefecto, esta noche te tocaba patrullar a ti, ¿recuerdas?

Ha tardado en responder, y no te extraña. No querías que te viera con Lysander, y a juzgar por su cara, el tampoco lo deseaba.

- He decidido quedarme para que la timba no se os fuera de las manos, pero tranquilos, se cuando sobro – lo has agarrado del brazo antes de que se fuera, pero él se ha soltado, no sin antes echarte una mirada de rabia retenida.

- Vamos, no es eso, pero me ha extrañado que estuvieras aquí sabiendo que tienes turno de guardia, no es típico de ti.

- ¿El qué? ¿no hacer lo correcto? Para tu información, también se divertirme, pero cumpliendo las normas.

- No te enfades, Scorp, no es justo, tú siempre hablas de cumplir las normas; vamos, eres…

- ¿El perfecto prefecto? Puedes llamármelo tú también, todo el mundo lo hace, y no me ofende…

- Iba a decir que eres mi mejor amigo y que no te molestes conmigo por eso…

- Me da igual, y no me molesto. Me voy abajo, quiero vigilar de cerca, y realizar "mis labores de prefecto" – ha salido dando un portazo y tú te quedas fijamente mirando la puerta cerrada.

Se te ha cortado todo el rollo, ¿Por qué siempre termina igual? ¿Por qué cojones, acaba siempre discutiendo y enfadado contigo?, ya no tienes ganas de nada, ni de beber, ni de jugar, pero aun así coges la cerveza de debajo de la cama con el semblante serio, y Lysander te mira ofuscado. Busca tu mirada, pero tú la rehúyes, te agarra de la barbilla y te levanta la cara.

- Realmente estas muy colado por él, eh.


	8. De la temeridad de Albus

Ante todo, este capitulo es un poco más largo, pero porque tiene una pequeña introducción al principio :) espero que les guste y que comenten!

**De la temeridad de Albus**

Los Potter son muy conocidos, tanto en Hogwarts como fuera. Si preguntas a alguien por los hijos de Harry Potter, seguramente, te dirán lo que todo el mundo asegura conocer de ellos: James Sirius es parecido a como era su abuelo, un enemigo de las normas, y un Don Juan con las chicas, siempre metiéndose en problemas, escapándose de su dormitorio por las noches y armando alboroto allí donde va, y siempre, acompañado de su fiel amigo y primo Fred Weasley, cuyo desdén por las normas también había sido heredado de su padre y de su tío. La pequeña Lily, (aunque ya no era tan pequeña) en cambio, había heredado ciertos aspectos de su madre, como su belleza natural y el poder de atraer las miradas masculinas allí donde pasa con tan solo agitar su cabello rojizo, también había heredado su carácter fuerte y su determinación. De Albus Severus, solía decir la gente, que era muy parecido a su padre, apartando la obviedad de que era su clon en el aspecto físico, lo veían como un chico calmado, paciente y serio, muy inteligente y centrado; siempre estaba en un segundo plano respecto a sus otros hermanos y era fiel amante de la privacidad. Luego, los que realmente conocían a ambos solían decir: "Si, pero no" y eso es porque ni Albus ni su padre son realmente calmados, lo único que se podría decir, es que comparado con James, Albus es más discreto; es decir, suele romper las normas igual que él, y también tiene su lado bromista, pero la diferencia es que Albus no necesita el reconocimiento de lo que hace, al contrario que su hermano mayor y su primo, que siempre intentan llamar la atención y captar las máximas miradas posibles. En cuanto a las chicas, bueno, la diferencia en este aspecto es abismal, a él nunca se le había relacionado con ninguna chica, ni se le había visto jamás saliendo con una. Se le acercaban a menudo en los pasillos, le mandaban cartas, lo miraban en clase, pero él parece impermeable ante este tipo de cosas, y tú poco a poco, empezabas a pensar el por qué de esta reacción.

Fuera de todo lo que se dijera o dijese, tú crees ser el único que realmente conoce a Albus Potter, al menos, tal y como es, y ríes por dentro cuando escuchas decir cosas como: "Que chico más bueno y tranquilo, tal como lo era su padre", "Que serenidad y templanza desprende" y las carcajadas interiores surgen primero porque no es nada tranquilo, es bueno, sí, pero ¿tranquilo? Es un nervio andante, de hecho, antes de los exámenes, tienes que darle pociones tranquilizadoras para evitar que te saque de tus casillas. Y bueno, las normas no existen para él, lo has visto salir con la capa invisible innumerables veces, pero claro, solo lo has visto tu, de ahí la fama de que nunca se mete en líos. Tú muchas veces te tienes que morder la lengua, porque siendo prefecto, no debería hacer las cosas que hace, pero debido a la amistad que os une, le cubres las espaldas; es un temerario, no le tiene miedo a nada ni nadie, tiene la suerte de que la mayoría de la gente le respeta y no encontrara a quien enfrentarse, al menos en este castillo. Y cuando lo ves cometiendo esas imprudencias te preguntas en qué momento se le ocurrió al sombrero mandarlo a Slytherin en vez de a Gryffindor.

Otra de las cosas que diferencian a James y a Albus, es el quidditch, mientras el mayor de los Potter, es un buscador sensato, que observa y luego actúa y que planea antes de atacar, Albus es un cazador que se lanza a donde sea a buscar la quaffle, le has visto hacer amagos en los que has temido por su cuello, caídas en picado que creías que terminarían con su cabeza rota y otras piruetas que lo convierten en un espectáculo digno de ver. Cada partido de quidditch lo hace ser un espectáculo, independientemente de que ganéis o no; y gracias a eso, llevo a la victoria a tu equipo el año pasado. Al capitán esto le encanta, ya que distrae hasta a los rivales.

Durante el entrenamiento ha estado haciendo sus tonterías, sus piruetas, y aun así ha conseguido colar casi quince tantos, no sabes como lo hace. Hasta vuestro propio guardián que está harto de verlo le aplaude cada vez que marca. Ese tipo de pedanterías te molestan, porque si te gustaran, serias amigo de James Potter, no de Albus. Hay veces que mientras estas concentrado buscando la Snitch se pone detrás de ti o a tu alrededor a dar vueltas y eso te distrae en sobremanera.

Jugáis contra Ravenclaw, acaba de sonar el pitido del comienzo y te elevas por encima de todos para intentar descubrir tu objetivo. Vuelas por todo el campo y de vez en cuando te lanzas en picado para confundir a Lysander, que sí, es el buscador de Ravenclaw, cosa que en realidad te gusta, porque es bastante malo. Esta vez tu victoria, será mejor saboreada, ya que desde que pillaste a Albus y a Lysander en vuestro dormitorio, no para de pavonearse por tu alrededor cuando él no os ve. Y estas ansias de revancha, te llevan a querer machacarlo más allá del juego.

Has bajado hasta en medio del campo, te ha parecido ver la pequeña bola dorada y te aproximas para cerciorarte de que no es otra cosa. De repente algo muy rápido pasa a tu alrededor.

- Eh, Scorp, ¡mírame!, te voy a dedicar este gol – te dice Albus haciendo espirales para evitar a los contrarios. Y como siempre, termina marcando.

Tú le miras ceñudo, pero en cuanto se da la vuelta no puedes evitar sonreír. De repente algo te golpea el hombro y descubres a tu lado a Lysander que mira también a Albus.

- Qué bonito – te dice sin mirarte – la verdad es que es realmente bueno – lo miras frunciendo el entrecejo – y está bueno, que eso es otro punto a su favor.

- Pasa de mi, Scamander, deberías estar más atento a la Snitch – sabes que no deberías responderle, pero no puedes evitarlo.

- Tranquilo, no le estoy presando atención a Albus, para eso tenemos otros momentos.

De repente él vuela para otro lado y tú te quedas cabreado, ¿Por qué? Pues porque este chico siempre consigue sacarte de quicio, siempre hablando de Albus como si estuvieran juntos, desde segundo año va pavoneándose de "conocerlo" mejor que nadie, tú siempre has creído que eran solo faroles, aunque ahora tienes ciertas dudas.

En un momento ves la Snitch pero frenas, porque ves a Albus casi colgando boca abajo de su escoba para coger la quaffle, y tu estomago se encoje como cada vez que hace algo así, y lo ves como empieza a deslizarse de la escoba algo más para llegar a ella, no debes preocuparte, siempre lo hace, y nunca le pasa nada. Pero entonces, ves a un golpeador vestido de azul lanzar una bludger hacia él.

- ¡Albus! – le gritas – ¡a tu izquierda!

Él te oye, y mira, pero no le ha dado tiempo de esquivarla debido a la posición tan idiota en la que se encontraba y le ha golpeado en el costado. Lo ves caer a cámara lenta, inconsciente, mientras respiras agitadamente. Una vez en el suelo, ves como mucha gente esta bajando a ver como está, tú vas a hacer lo mismo cuando oyes la voz de tu capitán.

- Malfoy, tu a lo tuyo, ya se encargaran de él – pero tú dudas, miras a tu alrededor y ves como los demás siguen jugando.

Scamander se ha puesto a tu lado.

- Joder, que golpe, espero que este bien – de repente se ha girado – bueno, Malfoy, el juego sigue y no pienso dejarte atrapar la snitch– lo miras por un momento y piensas rápido.

- ¿Sabes qué, Scamander? Puedes quedártela – lo has dejado con la boca abierta.

Has bajado a toda velocidad y antes de tocar el suelo has saltado de la escoba hacia Albus. Sigue inconsciente en el suelo, te arrodillas junto a él. Le das unas palmaditas en la cara y ves como comienza a moverse un poco. Te quitas la túnica y la arrugas para que la pueda usar de almohada. Sigue sin abrir los ojos, te acercas a su cara a ver si respira con dificultad, y cuando te vas a separar, notas como te agarra la mano.

- ¿Scorp? – te dice con la voz un poco tomada

- Si, Al, estoy aquí, no te preocupes, pronto estarás en la enfermería – ves como sonríe – la próxima vez que hagas una locura de estas, si no te matas, te matare yo, que lo sepas – notas que ante esto vuelve a sonreír y aprieta más tu mano.

- Vamos, si sé que te ha encantado que te dedique ese gol – te dice, pero no te da tiempo a responder porque la señora Pomfrey ha llegado, lo ha puesto en una camilla y se lo lleva.

Ves como vuestras manos se separan por la distancia, antes de emprender el camino a la enfermería.


	9. De la frialdad de Scorpius

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi lectora por excelencia: Lady Sami :) a la cual adoro tanto como lectora como escritora :)

**De la frialdad de Scorpius**

Hogwarts es un colegio y aunque sea mágico, hay cosas que no cambian, que son iguales en todos los lugares que estén plagados de chicos y chicas de esa edad. Por poner un ejemplo, Hogwarts, no tiene nada que envidiar a cualquier colegio muggle en cuanto a rumores se refiere. Circulan de todo tipo: los que son verdad, los exagerados, las leyendas, y los que son totalmente falsos. Aparte de esta clasificación, también se pueden separar dependiendo de la intención con la que se hayan difundido. Por lo general, los rumores sobre ti, siempre tienden a exagerar o mentir, pero nunca son malos. Si el otro día en el partido de quidditch volaste a diez metros, la gente asegurará haberte visto volando a no menos de cincuenta. Y si sacaste un supera las expectativas en pociones, habrá quien atestigüe que sacaste un extraordinario. Pero no todo el mundo tiene la misma suerte que tu, y cuando piensas eso, ya te viene la imagen de Scorpius a la cabeza, pues él, es el ejemplo más claro de la crueldad con la que se extienden rumores totalmente falsos, algunos, según tu, hasta ridículos.

Has oído desde que Scorpius tiene el cuerpo de Voldemort fosilizado en su casa, hasta que su padre ha sido coronado como el siguiente señor de las tinieblas. Aun recuerdas cuando regresaste el primer año de Hogwarts y le contaste todo esto a tu padre, como se reía. Al principio Scorpius se sentía muy mal cuando oía ese tipo de comentarios, pero poco a poco se ha ido acostumbrando hasta el punto en que a veces ironiza sobre ellos.

Otra cosa que atrajo mucha controversia fue el hecho de que fuerais amigos, los rumores sobre como un Malfoy había conseguido a un Potter como amigo eran desproporcionados, algunos aseguraban que en cada zumo de calabaza Scorpius vertía una poción para engañarte, y alguno que otro solía decir, que en realidad eras tú el que quería ascender al poder y a la maldad. Poco a poco, con el día a día, los rumores fueron calmándose y despareciendo; de vez en cuando escucháis alguno, y casi siempre os reis de lo estúpidos que son.

Estáis encerrados en el baño del tercer piso. Teníais adivinación pero la verdad es que no teníais muchas ganas de asistir. Casi siempre, la profesora hacia una profecía acerca del poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba a alguno. Además, prefieres invertir ese valioso tiempo en algo más constructivo, como por ejemplo, escaparse a Honeydukes o a por cerveza de mantequilla. Pero por el camino, gracias al mapa del merodeador, habéis visto acercarse a un par de prefectos de Gryffindor, así que os habéis escondido en el baño, con tan mala suerte, de que ellos también han entrado. Os habéis ocultado en uno de los cubículos y estáis sentados muy juntos, apenas podéis moveros. Escucháis como hablan y guardáis silencio absoluto, además, de que apenas podéis respirar.

- ¿Te has fijado? – decía uno con voz muy grave – Malfoy y Potter han vuelto a faltar a adivinación.

- Vaya novedad, casi siempre se saltan esa clase, a saber lo que hacen – ha respondido otro.

- No sé, pero si fuera Potter me andaría con cuidado. No me fio ni un pelo de Malfoy.

- Vamos, no seas estúpido, algo se tienen que traer, si no ¿de qué iban a ser tan amigos?

Miras a Scorp y le guiñas un ojo, él se ríe sin emitir ni un sonido.

- Hombre, amigos son, pero no lo entiendo. Malfoy es tan diferente, se le ve tan frio y tan calculador. Me da mala espina

- Si, será del trato que tienes con él, anda, deja de decir tonterías.

- No son tonterías, todo el mundo lo sabe, desde que es prefecto se dedica a ir sin compasión a por todo aquel que cometa una falta. Me han dicho que incluso sancionó a Potter por jugar al póker en la sala común.

- Ves, sigues hablando sin saber, no fue por eso, fue porque lo pillo acostándose con Scamander en su habitación, que no te enteras.

Has abierto los ojos como platos, ¿acostándote con Lysander? Como de lejos pueden llegar los rumores. Miras a Scorp de nuevo, y giras la cabeza como signo de desaprobación. Él ya no sonríe.

- A mí me contó una chica de Ravenclaw, que Potter está colado por él – se te hace un nudo en la garganta y miras de reojo a Scorp, que te mira y rueda los ojos.

- Anda, deja de inventarte cosas… ¿Qué iba a ver Potter en ese chico? Es lo peor, nadie en su sano juicio iría tras él. A mí me infunda bastante respeto. Es tan serio, tan frio. Creo que no le gusta la gente, desde luego merece estar en Slytherin, va por los pasillos mirándote con ese aire de superioridad, creyéndose más que nadie. Además oí decir a Potter en el gran comedor que era cruel e implacable. Desde luego parece no tener corazón. Jamás lo he visto sonreír, ¿no te parece raro?

- Pues sí, también me he fijado. La gente lo dice, parece odiar a todo el mundo, solo tiene a Potter, ¿y a alguien le extraña?, jamás se divierte y nunca parece alegre. Bueno, nunca tiene expresión alguna, parece que no esté ni contento ni triste, es como una marioneta sin sentimientos – escuchas risas – vamos que no me extrañaría que tuviera mercurio en vez de sangre – siguen las risas, pero comienzan a sonar lejanas.

Cuando oyes cerrarse la puerta, sales fuera para poder respirar un poco. Miras a Scorpius que se ha quedado sentado sobre la tapa y mira al suelo con expresión derrotada.

- ¿Es eso lo que opina la gente de mi, Albus? – te das cuenta de que realmente le ha afectado esa conversación. Te arrodillas a su lado, y volvéis a encerraros en el baño.

- Vamos, Scorp, nunca hacemos caso a los rumores, pasa de la gente.

- Pero no es lo mismo, siempre hablan sobre mi familia, y la guerra, ya sabes, pero nunca había escuchado ese tipo de cosas sobre mí, ¿soy frio y calculador? – te agachas a su lado y te quedas justo enfrente de su rostro.

- No digas esas tonterías, sabes que no.

- Que vas a decir tú, eres mi mejor amigo…

- Pues por eso mismo, Scorp, si fueras como dicen no sería tu amigo.

- Pero hablan de mí, como si me conocieran, como si supieran como soy. Todas esas cosas que han dicho me hacen pensar si realmente, soy así… si no tengo sentimientos.

- Scorpius, haz el favor de no decir más estupideces como esa. Eres mi mejor amigo, eres la persona más importante que tengo en este castillo. Esos de ahí, ni te conocían, no saben nada de ti, no saben que tu segundo nombre es Hyperion y que odias que te llamen así, no saben que eres zurdo y por eso siempre te sientas a mi izquierda para que no pueda copiarme, no saben que te encantan los brownies, que tu equipo de quidditch favorito son los Puddlemere United, y que tu gato, al cual adoras, se llama Lewis porque así se llamaba el protagonista de tu cuento favorito. Solo yo te conozco lo suficiente para dar un juicio sobre ti; y jamás, óyeme, jamás diría que eres una persona fría; eres dulce cuando quieres, generoso y atento, siempre estás dispuesto a ayudarme y estas ahí siempre, sé que puedo confiar en ti, porque te miro y simplemente no tengo dudas.

Ves asomarse una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, esos labios finos y pálidos, los cuales te hipnotizan en el momento en que empiezan a curvarse para regalarte esa expresión tan sincera. Miras a los ojos a Scorpius, y él te mira de la misma forma. De repente te das cuenta de que estáis muy cerca el uno del otro. Tanto, que sientes su respiración en tu cara, tan cerca que vuestras narices están a punto de rozarse. Analizas la situación y notas tu corazón acelerándose, tu respiración es agitada y llevas al menos veinte segundo sin pestañear. Sientes que el mundo a vuestro alrededor se ha esfumado, que no estáis en ningún sitio, sino en el aire, flotando. En un momento has reaccionado, porque estas sintiendo como tu cara se mueve ligeramente hacia delante, y ves que la de Scorpius hace lo mismo. Tu estomago está encogido al máximo y quieres que si tiene que pasar algo, que pase ya. Has ladeado la cabeza para encajar cual piezas de un puzle. Justo cuando cierras los ojos, para perderte, oís un golpe en la puerta.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - vuelven a golpear – necesito entrar – te levantas de repente, dejando a Scorpius sentado y mirándote desde abajo, escuchas como el chico ha golpeado otra puerta, y escuchas como se cierra otra.

- Será mejor que vayamos a clase, a Aritmancia no podemos faltar.

Dicho esto has abierto y has salido del baño. Scorpius te ha seguido y ninguno de los dos ha abierto la boca en todo el trayecto.


	10. La manía de Albus de dejarlo todo para

**De la manía de Albus de deja****rlo todo para el último momento**

Albus siempre ha sido un poco descuidado, no es que te estés enterando en este momento de eso. Pero hay veces que no te afecta, así que lo ignoras, aunque desgraciadamente, esta no es una de ellas.

Debe ser al menos la una de la madrugada, y no puedes dormir, ¿el motivo? Albus está con la luz encendida porque no ha terminado el ensayo de transformaciones de mañana y lo tenéis que entregar a primera hora. Te has puesto la almohada sobre la cabeza, te has tapado con las sabanas, pero no puedes dormir, además de vez en cuando suelta gruñidos y el rasgar de la pluma es un sonido que te molesta excesivamente. Te giras y lo ves, te hace un poco de gracia aunque jamás lo admitirás delante suyo, por supuesto. Está más despeinado que de costumbre, de hecho, su pelo está de punta por muchos lados, debido principalmente, a que no para de echárselo hacia atrás cada vez que pierde la paciencia y suelta un suspiro, también por la forma en que está sentado. Tiene una pierna hacia abajo y la otra flexionada de forma que tiene el pie encima de la silla, luego en esa rodilla descansa su codo y sobre la mano esta su cabeza ("¿Cómo pretende concentrarse sentado de esa forma?") además se ha quitado la camiseta del pijama en uno de esos momentos de frustración absoluta que ha tenido.

Las dos, y aun sigue igual, no te deja dormir, de vez en cuando te mira, y te haces el dormido, porque en realidad, crees que arma todo ese jaleo para que vayas a ayudarlo. En uno de los momentos en que has cerrado los ojos para que crea que duermes, has oído un ruido estruendoso. Te incorporas un poco y ves que ha tirado el tintero contra la pared y que lanza un par de improperios al pergamino que tiene en la mesa. Finalmente, como estabas temiendo desde hacía rato, te levantas a ayudarlo.

A ver, Al, ¿Qué pasa? – dices refregándote los ojos por el sueño.

Ya lo sabes – contesta enfurruñado – no me consigue entrar esta puñetera asignatura.

El problema es que lo dejas todo para el último momento. Anteayer te dije que estaba haciéndola, y que te vinieras a la biblioteca conmigo para que te ayudara, pero claro, tenías cosas mejores que hacer…

No es eso, es que al día siguiente tenía que hacer un ensayo para pociones, ¿lo recuerdas?

Si, ese que te mandaron hace más de una semana… no tienes remedio Albus, en serio.

Si vienes a echarme la charla, puedes seguir durmiendo.

De acuerdo, pero no hagas tanto ruido – le dices girándote para irte. Pero te agarra de la manga de tu pijama y te retiene.

Vamos, siéntate, por favor… - te ríes, y vas a por tu silla, pero no esta

¿Dónde está mi silla? – le dices mirándolo extrañado.

Es esta, donde estoy yo sentado – lo miras levantando una ceja – la mía es esa, la que está debajo de ese montón de ropa, bajo mi túnica de quidditch.

Decididamente, no tienes remedio Albus Severus – le dices con los brazos en jarra.

No me llames así, o te llamare por tu segundo nombre. Y da igual, vamos a mi cama ahí podremos sentarnos los dos. Tengo vuela pluma, estaba aquí para intentar molestarte lo mínimo posible…

Al final como siempre, terminas ayudándolo; te da ternura verlo así, medio dormido, todo frustrado, porque realmente no entiende muchos fundamentos de la transformación que son imprescindibles para saber llevar a cabo ciertos hechizos.

Como su cama está apoyada en una de las paredes de vuestra habitación, os habéis puesto allí los dos descansando la espalda, le hablas, y le comentas para que poco a poco el vaya dándose cuenta de lo que tiene que poner, no quieres hacerle tu el trabajo.

Cuando está por terminar, apoya su cabeza en tu hombro.

No sé qué haría sin ti, Scorp – lo hueles, porque ese olor que tiene es imposible de ignorar, es dulce y ligero a la vez, y lo peor de todo es que sabes que no lleva ningún perfume, nada, es así como huele él, su cuerpo.

Suspender transformaciones, ¿no es obvio? – le respondes y te mueves un poco porque quieres acomodarte mejor.

¿te molesta que me recueste sobre ti? – te giras y lo miras.

No, solo me moví un poco para estar más cómodo – de repente quita su cabeza de tu hombro.

Ponte como más cómodo si quieres – tiene que haberlo notado, porque con tu piel pálida como la nieve, sonrojarse es demasiado obvio, te ha tendido una mano y te has apoyado en su almohada, ahora estas casi acostado en su cama, el se ha puesto junto a ti, y sigue dictando al vuela pluma.

De repente, parece haber terminado, pues ha parado de dictar, su libro esta a tu derecha, así que se ha puesto casi encima de ti para cogerlo, mientras más cerca de ti está, más nervioso te pones, no puedes remediarlo, y recuerdas el día en que estabais en el baño, y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, y lo recuerdas con esas cosquillas en el estomago.

¿Scorp? Te estoy hablando, ¿en qué piensas? Te dije que ya terminé, puedes dormir a gusto, y muchas gracias

Ya se me quito el sueño, ahora estoy despejado – no sabes porque has dicho eso, aunque es verdad – me voy a mi cama para que puedas dormir

Espera – te agarra del brazo – quédate, tampoco tengo mucho sueño. ¿puedo decirte algo? - Dice sentándose muy cerca de ti, demasiado para tus nervios.

Sí, claro – no tienes ni idea de que quiere preguntarte, posiblemente, sea algo sobre el ensayo.

Verás, el otro día, en el baño, ¿recuerdas? – asientes con miedo, porque sabes que te va a decir, pero no tienes ni idea de que responderle – pues bueno, estuve pensando, y quizás deberíamos probarlo…

¿probarlo? ¿el qué? – dices dando falsa señal de confusión.

Vamos, Scorp, sabes de qué te hablo, tu también estabas allí, no te hagas el tonto. Hablo de… de besarnos…

Tu sangre se ha helado, tu piel se ha erizado, tu boca se ha secado y definitivamente, a tu amigo se le ha ido la cabeza.

¿de qué me hablas Albus? Estás loco – pero no paras de mirarlo, echando por tierra tus palabras.

Vale, si no quieres… solo lo decía, porque había quedado un poco de tensión entre nosotros, y bueno, quería despejarla, probar… solo era un beso, para comprobar que se sentía… pero entiendo que no quieras…

¿Sólo seria para probar? – te mira y te sonríe - ¿solo eso? – asiente y tu también lo haces automáticamente.

Él toma la iniciativa, se sienta sobre tus piernas estiradas sobre la cama, y te agarra suavemente la cara. Tú instintivamente cierras los ojos, y a los pocos segundos notas la calidez que emanan sus labios sobre los tuyos, es un beso suave, inocente. Solo un roce de vuestros labios. O al menos eso pensabas tu, hasta que te has dado cuenta de que tu cuerpo te ha traicionado por completo y has empezado a moverte a su merced, tu boca se ha ido entreabriendo ante sus labios que venían buscando a los tuyos. Ahora un intruso dulce y húmedo penetra en tu boca, algo que nunca habías experimentado; y no solo tu boca es invadida, todo tu cuerpo es simultáneamente atacado por una excitación difícil de controlar, que te inunda todo el cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies; y lo agarras por la cintura, para atraerlo hacia ti y el entremezcla sus dedos entre tus rubios cabellos haciendo que estos se ericen hasta hacerte estremecer. Tu respiración sigue agitada, principalmente por el obstáculo de que tu boca ha dejado de servir para ese cometido. El silencio se apodera de vuestro alrededor, dejando solo los pequeños ruidos que hacen vuestras bocas cada vez que se cierran una en torno a la otra. Solo deseas que si es un sueño no despiertes nunca, pero de repente, parece que es así, oyes un pitido, y ves como Albus despega su boca de ti, pero aun manteniendo su mano en tu nuca, ha girado la cabeza.

Es la alarma, la puse por si me quedaba dormido – se ha vuelto a girar, y os miráis a los ojos. Poco a poco notas como se levanta de tu regazo y se pone de tu lado de nuevo sin decir una sola palabra – yo… bueno, ha estado bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, era algo que quería probar, y ha sido una buena experiencia.

Sí, bueno, ya lo hemos probado, podemos seguir como hasta ahora…

Por supuesto… solo quería experimentar algo diferente, no es que…

Ya, ya… a mí tampoco me gustan los chicos ni nada de eso, si es lo que ibas a decir…

En realidad no, pero… bueno, creo que deberíamos dormir ya.

Y sin apenas miraros os metéis cada uno en vuestra cama, sin decir siquiera buenas noches.


	11. De la sinceridad de Scorpius

**De la sinceridad de Scorpius**

Cuando pensabas que las cosas no podían ir peor, se te ocurre la maldita y estúpida idea de decirle a Scorpius que quieres besarlo. ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió? Pero, lo peor de todo, es que él te dejo que lo besaras, y que beso… ahora ya definitivamente, te gustan los chicos, no tienes ni una sola duda. ¿Qué duda ibas a tener, si han pasado varios días desde que lo besaste y aun lo recuerdas y se te estremece todo el cuerpo? Pero claro, después de eso, caes a la dura realidad, y es que fue tu primer, último y único beso con Scorpius Malfoy. Pero era de esperar ¿no? ¿Qué creías? Es verdad que en tus sueños y fantasías estas todo el día retozando con él, en el bosque prohibido, bajo las gradas del campo de quidditch, detrás de la casa de Hagrid, pero no son más que eso… sueños. Jamás se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Scorpius habría aceptado tal cosa, de hecho te costó mucho decidirte a tan solo decírselo. Pero supones que él también tendría curiosidad, ¿Quién no? Pero besar esos finos y tibios labios ha sido la experiencia más deliciosa que has sentido en tu vida, cuando tu lengua se paseaba como dueña y señora por su boca, creías que ibas a explotar de placer. Solo de pensar en volver a tenerlo entre tus brazos hace que tu respiración se vuelva más profunda y esperas que durante tus sueños no digas nada en voz alta.

Pero cuando más y más perdido en esos pensamientos te encuentras, aparece él diciéndote aquella frase que te hizo perder toda esperanza: "a mí tampoco me gustan los chicos ni nada de eso" lo sabías desde un principio, y aunque siempre habías aguardado alguna ilusión, ya te lo ha esclarecido, porque Scorpius es así, te dice las cosas tal y como las piensa aunque a veces eso te duela. Pero ¿Qué puedes hacer tu? Al menos todo esto ha servido para algo, para que por fin puedas pasar página, ahora podrás fijarte en otros chicos que seguramente si sientan algo por ti, no como la idea de fantasear con Scorpius; algo real, alguien real a quien poder abrazar y poder besar. Pero no conoces a nadie en Hogwarts que te haga sentir lo mismo que te hace sentir él, y dudas que tampoco fuera lo haya. Pero quizás es porque no te has fijado en nadie, mientras aun tenias un ápice de esperanza puesto en Scorpius quizás hayas perdido la oportunidad de estar con alguien; y de repente la cabellera rubia vuelve a posarse en tu imaginación, pero no se trata de Scorpius, si no de Lysander, si es verdad lo que dice Scorp, le gustas, así que sería mala suerte que no aceptara salir contigo algún día que otro. Nada serio, porque no te gusta de esa forma, pero, ¿Qué hay de malo en pasar un buen rato? Quizás te ayude a olvidarlo, quizás por una vez, podrías dejar de pensar siempre en lo que hace feliz a los demás y centrarte en que es lo que tú quieres, y pasártelo bien por una vez en tu vida, sin pararte a pensar que las personas de tu alrededor aprueben y vean bien lo que haces.

Mañana será la última salida a Hogsmeade antes de navidad, así que le pediste a Lysander si quería acompañarte, al parecer Scorp tenía razón, ya que ha aceptado con mucho gusto. Cuando lo has dejado en la entrada de su sala común te has ido a tu dormitorio, quieres descansar porque estas nervioso, nunca antes habías tenido una cita, y dudas en qué hacer. Cuando has entrado por la puerta, Scorpius sentado en su cama te ha sonreído y te ha hecho un gesto para que te sientes en su cama.

-¿Qué tal Scorp? – le dices también sonriendo - ¿pasa algo?

-Pues si, Al, verás estoy preocupado, ya sabes que Scamander, siempre está hablando de ti, pero quiero que sepas, que durante la clase de Runas antiguas de hoy, le ha dicho a varios compañeros que va a salir contigo a Hogsmeade, y que lo más probable es que sea porque te gusta. Sabes que no me meto en cotilleos, pero creo que Scamander se está pasando demasiado…

-No se está pasando, Scorp – notas dudas en sus ojos de brillo plateado – ayer le pedí a Lysander pasar el día en Hogsmeade. Y él aceptó.

-¿Qué? – se ha alterado, lo sabes porque se ha puesto de pie y se ha remangado la túnica - ¿estás loco? ¿sabes lo que irá contando por ahí? Maldita sea Potter, ¿no había otra maldita persona en todo el castillo a quien acompañar a Hogsmeade?

-Sabes que me importa más bien poco lo que diga la gente. Si fuera así, le habría pedido a otro que me acompañase, además Lysander es mi amigo desde hace muchos años, confío en él, le diré que deje esos comentarios.

-No sabes nada, apenas oyes las cosas que dice sobre ti, no entiendo para que quieres salir con Lysander…

-Mira Scorp, la otra noche, fuiste sincero conmigo, y me alegro, porque eso me ha hecho tomar algunas decisiones, pero yo no lo fui contigo, lo siento, pero me gustan los chicos, y bueno, solo necesitaba una pequeña confirmación, esa que obtuve de tus labios. Solo espero que no cambien las cosas entre nosotros, no quiero que pienses que si te doy un abrazo o me echo sobre ti, te confundas y me rechaces, solo espero que lo aceptes y quieras seguir siendo mi amigo como hasta ahora – has tenido que esperar bastante para oír una respuesta.

-Sí, claro, si es lo que quieres, lo aceptaré. Si quieres estar con Lysander Scamander, no pondré ninguna objeción, solo quiero que seas feliz, Albus.

-Muchas gracias Scorpius siempre supe que podía contar contigo, que tú me aceptarías fuera como fuese. Es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero tanto.

Le has dado un abrazo muy sincero, tanto que tienes que separarte ya, si quieres que siga creyendo que no te gusta.


	12. Del Alcoholismo de Albus

**Del alcoholismo de Albus**

No es la primera vez que vas a casa de los Potter; una vez que fueron aceptando tu amistad con Albus, eran bastantes las ocasiones en que fuiste a visitarlo, sobre todo en verano. Pero esta vez es diferente, porque los señores Potter y los señores Weasley se han ido de viaje, y han dejado a sus hijos en casa de Albus; a todos, a Rose y Hugo y a los tres Potter, y eso ya es mucho. Albus te dijo que podías venir cuando quisieras, que estarían solos hasta el día antes de año nuevo, así que has decidido que irás a visitarlo hoy, después claro está, de enviarle una lechuza, ya que no quieres llegar por sorpresa. Además ya no es lo mismo con Albus, desde que esta "saliendo" con Scamander tienes miedo de entrar en tu habitación y encontrártelos en alguna situación comprometida. Según Albus, no están saliendo, solo se divierten porque no tienen ningún compromiso, y no le gusta más allá de eso, pero Scamander no opina lo mismo, y raras son las ocasiones en que te lo encuentras y no te suelta algo como: "Oh, qué bien besa Albus, que delicia" o " no sé donde es mejor Albus, si sobre la escoba o en la cama" pero claro, estas cosas te las dice cuando él no está delante, y solo a ti, pues nadie en el colegio se ha enterado de que Albus y Lysander están juntos, incluso dudas que el mismísimo James sepa algo. Han decidido mantenerlo en secreto porque supuestamente tienen una relación sin compromisos. Pero estás harto, tanto que ya apenas sales con Albus, solo os veis de noche en vuestra habitación y en alguna clase, que no compartáis con Ravenclaw, por supuesto.

Al principio pensabas que todo esto era porque Scamander te caía mal, pero empiezas a pensar, que quizás, bueno, que lo más probable es que sientas celos de él. Nunca has mirado a Albus con otros ojos que no fueran los de su mejor amigo, pero este año algo ha cambiado, desde que lo viste aparecer en el tren, todo ha sido diferente. Lo viste más alto, más robusto y más moreno, lo que hacía resaltar sus enormes ojos verdes. En ese momento pensaste que no tenía importancia, pero a estas alturas te cuestionas que en ese momento posiblemente, fue en el que te empezaste a fijar en él como en un hombre.

Y todo esto no sería tan malo si no fuera porque te ha dado el mejor beso que has recibido (y recibirás) en tu vida, y después te ha dicho que lo hacía para asegurarse de que le gustaban los chicos, pero claro, ¿de qué te vas a quejar? Si tú fuiste quien le dijiste que a ti no te gustaban, aunque claro, eso fue antes de que tú mismo lo admitieras, así que no cuenta.

Odias a Scamander con toda la rabia que puedes concentrar y miras a Albus embelesado en cada clase, pensando en cómo estaríais ahora si no le hubieses dicho aquella estupidez. Pero piensas que quizás no le gustes a Al, y que por eso te utilizo para comprobarlo. A lo mejor, solo quería asegurarse antes de pedirle salir a Scamander, porque precisamente después de eso, fue que empezaron a salir juntos. Pero tienes que dejarlo, tienes que dejar de torturarte con el: "que hubiese pasado si…" porque tú no puedes hacer nada, salvo pasar página, aceptarlo todo de una vez, y centrarte en las cosas importantes, como los estudios, el quidditch… "_quidditch… se ve tan bien Albus con el uniforme verde de Slytherin…" _¿ves? No puedes evitarlo. Es superior a tus fuerzas. También puede ser que lo veas así ahora que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con él, y que probablemente, si estuviera solo, ni te lo habrías planteado. Si, puede que sea eso.

Has salido de la chimenea y ves como James Potter, Frank Longbottom y Fred, Hugo y Louis Weasley están sentados bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y jugando a algún absurdo juego seguramente traído de la tienda del padre de Fred.

- ¿Dónde está Albus? – le has preguntado a James, quien sin siquiera mirarte, te ha señalado que arriba, así que supones que está en su habitación y subes.

Escuchas risas, varias, y supones que Rose y él estarán haciendo de las suyas, no conocías la faceta graciosa de Rose hasta el verano pasado cuando la viste en esta misma casa, y comprendiste que hasta los premios anuales tienen su lado divertido fuera del colegio.

Entras y te quedas paralizado en la puerta, Albus está tumbado en el suelo, pero parte de su espalda y su cabeza reposan sobre él. Él, quien tiene su mano sobre su pelo, quien acaricia su abdomen, quien besa sus labios. Y lo ves poner esa cara, la misma que puso cuando te beso a ti. Y ves como Albus también le acaricia su pelo rubio, ese que bien podría ser el tuyo, y su mano se resbala por su espalda, y no aguantas más esa situación y carraspeas para dar a notar que te encuentras también en esa habitación, y antes de que Albus vuelva la cara y te mire, ves como Scamander te mira y te sonríe con malicia.

Albus en cuanto te ha visto se ha levantado y te ha dado un abrazo, y enseguida has notado el fuerte olor a alcohol que desprende, eso, y que se tambalea bastante te han hecho suponer que por primera vez, Albus se ha pasado bebiendo.

- Scorpius querido amigo… cuanto tiempo, ¿Cuándo has llegado? – viene tan ladeado que dudas que pueda llegar hasta dónde está.

- Ahora mismo, ¿Qué has bebido, Al?

- ¿Yo? Nada, solo un par de cervezas de mantequilla, pero sabían raras – en ese momento Albus ha caído al suelo y se acaricia la cabeza por el golpe. Miras a Scamander severamente.

- ¿Le has dado cerveza muggle? – él asiente y se ríe – no me hace gracia, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué si no está borracho no se deja hacer o qué? Vamos Albus, te voy a dar una ducha fría – pero antes de llegar a él, Scamander se levanta y te enfrenta.

- ¿Pero de qué vas, Malfoy? Llegas aquí, y te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras…

- Al menos yo no le he dado alcohol hasta dejarlo tirado por los suelos. Y para tu información, soy su mejor amigo, no un rollo de una noche, como tú – notas los ojos de Scamander llenarse de rabia

- Sí, pero aun así, te mueres de la envidia, mal nacido. Más quisieras estar tú en mi situación. Pero Albus ya ha elegido. Además, ya soy su novio, me lo ha pedido esta tarde, de hecho, es lo que estamos celebrando. Se ha olvidado de que venias, por supuesto.

- Pero él es mi amigo, y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie, ni siquiera tu, Scamander.

- Te voy a decir una cosa Malfoy, mientras pueda evitarlo, ni eso. Así que ándate con cuidado. Albus ya no te necesita, no necesita tu amistad para nada, yo cubro todas sus necesidades.

No te ha dado tiempo a responder, porque has escuchado como Albus, desde el baño, lo ha llamado. Él te ha vuelto a sonreír y se han encerrado allí. Así que has cogido tu túnica y te has ido.


	13. Del orgullo de Scorpius

**Del orgullo de Scorpius**

Te levantas y el sol te ciega, intentas incorporarte y tu cabeza te comienza a doler de forma insufrible, has cerrado los ojos porque de repente te sientes algo mareado; nunca te has levantado con una sensación como esta. Cuando por fin vuelves a abrirlos miras a tu alrededor y te frotas la cara; la situación es devastadora: estas en ropa interior, hay cosas tiradas por el suelo, y Lysander Scamander está junto a ti durmiendo en las mismas condiciones. Te miras: das pena, definitivamente, anoche se te fue de las manos algo, pero no sabes bien el que, porque no recuerdas haber bebido más que cerveza de mantequilla, y es imposible que te emborracharas con eso. Te levantas esquivando cosas: tus cartas de póker, el pijama, la ropa de Lysander, vuestros zapatos; todo está hecho una porquería, y eso que tu habitación nunca ha sido el santuario del orden. Coges una botella y la miras, la observas bien, la lees y te das cuenta de algo: eso no es lo que tú creías, Lysander ha debido de cambiártelas porque sabe que no has probado nunca la cerveza muggle y no la reconocerías a simple vista. Cuando crees que nada podría ser peor de lo que es, escuchas una lechuza detrás de ti y te acercas a la ventana. Le quitas la carta y el paquete que trae.

_Hola Potter:_

_Espero que tu resaca no sea tan mala como la pasada que llevabas anoche. Solo decirte que no debería darte tu regalo de navidad, pero como ya te lo había comprado no sabía qué hacer con él. Por cierto, dile a tu novio, que se puede quedar tranquilo, no me volveré a acercar a ti, tampoco es algo que me agrade mucho viendo la situación. Espero que te guste el regalo, y de nada por adelantado, porque me imagino que Scamander no te dejará enviarme una respuesta._

_PD: Espero que seáis muy felices. _

_S. __Malfoy_

Has golpeado la mesa de una patada, lo que ha hecho que Lys se despierte.

-Buenos días, Al – te dice mientras se estira.

Tú te das la vuelta lentamente con la carta en la mano, y lo miras severamente.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones pasó anoche? – le preguntas, y su cara se vuelve blanca.

-Nada, solo que, bueno bebimos más de la cuenta, y…

-No me refiero a eso, ¿qué paso con Scorpius?, ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Ah, bueno, pues nada, no se… es que tampoco me acuerdo de mucho…

Te pones los jeans y los zapatos y con un puñado de polvos te metes en la chimenea, dejando a Lysander solo y confundido. Entras en la habitación de Scorpius, porque hace dos años que vuestros padres os instalaron esa conexión, y aunque soléis utilizarla solo para conversar, no has tenido inconveniente en usarla como entrada sin siquiera llamar.

Has dado un susto de muerte a Scorpius que se hallaba en la cama leyendo un libro. Solo con los pantalones de un pijama, unos calcetines, y el pelo más revuelto que le hayas visto jamás, se ha levantado bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? – te dice fríamente

-No me hables así, Scorpius. Yo no te he hecho absolutamente nada.

-Tu no, pero veo que tu novio habla ahora por los dos – dice alzando la mirada.

-No sé de qué me hablas, pero te aseguro dos cosas que son, y no van a cambiar: ni Lysander es mi novio, ni nadie habla por mí; aunque eso deberías saberlo, me conoces bien.

-Creía conocerte, pero veo la clase de "amiguitos" que te echas, y créeme, ya no se qué pensar de ti – te habla con desprecio y se acerca a ti lentamente.

-No entiendo qué problema tienes con Lysander. Tendrías que aceptarlo, como yo aceptaría a la persona con la que tú quisieras estar – te acercas y le das con el dedo en el pecho para enfatizar tu enfado – ¡eso, es lo que hacen los amigos!

-No tengo ningún problema con tu novio. Te lo puedes comer si quieres.

-Y dale, que no es mi novio, no seas pesado, no lo es ni lo será, tenemos una relación abierta ¿entiendes? Ni tengo nada serio con él, ni lo quiero.

-¿Entonces, puedes besar a otra persona sin que eso afecte a lo vuestro? – asientes, porque parece que Scorpius no entiende ese concepto - ¿seguro?

Vuelves a asentir y cuando te quieres dar cuenta, Scorpius te besa; te besa y te aprisiona contra su armario. Pero no es el mismo beso que os disteis en vuestra habitación en Hogwarts, este es mucho más… ¿Cómo definirlo? Porque es más brusco, pero a la vez es dulce, sus labios son tan suaves, que no podría ser de otra forma. Introduce su lengua en tu boca de forma abrupta y comienza a morder tus labios con los suyos. Su mano esta en tu nuca y la mueve enredando tu pelo, lo que hace que te den unos escalofríos que recorren tu cuerpo de arriba abajo. Tu estomago se encoge y comienzas a responderle ese beso furtivo. Lo agarras también tú a él, y comenzáis a besaros cada vez más, una de tus manos recorre su torso torneado y la otra pasea por su espalda. Notas los labios de Scorpius en tu cuello, lo recorre despacio y lo deja húmedo, sube hasta tu oreja y la lame tanto que no puedes evitarlo y sueltas un gemido que temes que haya escuchado alguien. Cuando has empezado a excitarte demasiado, se separa de ti. Por un segundo os miráis a los ojos y permanecéis en silencio. Pero entonces, él se vuelve y camina hacia su cama, tú te quedas estático.

-Ya puedes marcharte, Potter – te dice otra vez con su voz fría.

-¿Qué? – preguntas, porque no sabes por dónde empezar.

-Solo estaba comprobando al igual que tu; con la diferencia de que a mí, me gustan los hombres, no los chicos – se ha sentado en la cama y ha cogido su libro – ya sabes por dónde se sale.

-Eres un jodido orgulloso Scorpius Malfoy – y sin más te has ido de allí.


	14. Del desorden de Albus

**De****l desorden de Albus**

Desde lo ocurrido en su casa, no habéis vuelto a hablar, tal vez sea por tu orgullo, o por su extremada paciencia, ¿Quién sabe? Pero los días se te hacen demasiado solitarios y aburridos sin Albus Potter pululando a tu alrededor, él cual se pasea estos días por Hogwarts con ese necio de Scamander, que no para de regodearse por todo el castillo como si hubiese cazado al calamar gigante. Y a ti te entran ganas de que lo intente, para que así se lo lleve al fondo del lago con sus ocho tentáculos. Lo peor de todo es aguantar a Albus por las noches en la misma habitación, a tu lado, y no poder ni mirarlo, ni acercarte; porque llevas haciendo eso tanto tiempo que se ha convertido en una rutina para ti darle las buenas noches después de contarle todo lo que ha pasado durante el día, incluso si habéis pasado las veinticuatro horas del día juntos.

Es casi el tiempo de irse a dormir, y aunque es fin de semana, lo haces a la misma hora de siempre. Antes de acostarte recuerdas que te dejaste en la sala común tu libro de Aritmancia y quieres leer un poco antes. Sales por la puerta y chocas con ese cabello negro azabache al que supuestamente tienes que odiar.

-Maldita sea, Potter, mira por dónde vas – le dices sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Scorpius – miras porque esa voz no le corresponde, no es la suya.

Y entonces observas con más detenimiento: el mismo pelo moreno, los mismos ojos verdes, esos ojos tan intensos…

-Lo siento, señor Potter, lo confundí con Albus – le dices, ahora sonriendo, pero él no te devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿habéis discutido? – te pregunta mirando hacia adentro, supones esperando ver a su hijo.

-No, pero es que nos hablamos así, ya sabes, siempre bromeando – intentas quitarle hierro al asunto, pero sigue con el semblante serio – Albus no está, supongo que se habrá ido con James a volar un rato.

-Bien, bueno, no puedo entretenerme, me esperan, así que te agradecería que le dieras esto – lo miras sin saber si cogerlo – si no te importa, claro.

-En absoluto, señor, no se preocupe, se lo daré en cuanto regrese – y antes de irse vuelve a echar otra ojeada al cuarto.

Has esperado a que volviera Albus, pero justo cuando le ibas a dar el sobre, se ha metido en el baño a toda prisa. Al cabo de al menos media hora ha salido en pijama y secándose el pelo con una toalla, la cual ha dejado como hace con todo, tirada por algún lado hecha un remolino. No para de dar vueltas por la habitación cogiendo y soltando cosas, así que cuando por fin se ha sentado en su cama, le has tirado el sobre. Cuando te ha mirado con incredulidad, le has dicho que te lo dio su padre.

-¿Mi padre? – pregunta atónito, y no te extraña, es tu sexto año en Hogwarts, y es la primera vez que lo ves allí.

Ves como abre la carta, ves como poco a poco la va leyendo por como la desenrolla, le ves abrir los ojos como platos y ves miedo en su rostro; angustia, notas como respira con dificultad. Y por ultimo lo ves levantarse aceleradamente hacia su silla y coger unos jeans y una camisa, para ponérselos aceleradamente.

-¿Cuánto hace que vino mi padre? – te pregunta notablemente alterado.

-No sé, hará como dos horas.

-¿Dos horas? Joder, Scorp, ¿Por qué no me diste la carta en cuanto llegué?, maldita sea.

-¿Qué pasa, Al? ¿ha ocurrido algo malo? – te mira con rencor y no te responde, solo da vueltas por la habitación, buscando sus zapatos, supones, ya que es la única prenda que le queda por ponerse.

-¡Joder! ¿Dónde cojones están mis zapatos?

Te levantas con cuidado y lo paras. Le agarras la cara, y él la aparta con brusquedad. Pero vuelves a hacerlo y observas con espanto como sus ojos están al borde de derramarse.

-Albus, ¿Qué pasa? – parece debatirse internamente entre desahogarse o seguir enfado contigo, finalmente parece decantarse por lo primero

-Es Teddy, ha tenido un accidente, es auror, ¿sabes? Está empezando, parece que algo le ha salido mal, y están todos en San Mungo, tengo que ir, no quiero pensar que le ocurra nada malo, no puede… no… - y ves como al fin, dos delgadas líneas transparentes y brillantes se deslizan por sus mejillas y desembocan en la comisura de sus labios.

Lo miras con horror, porque nunca, jamás habías visto llorar a Albus Potter, así que te pones a buscar sus zapatos. Le dais la vuelta a toda la habitación, y no dais con ellos.

-No sé, Al, no los veo…

-Da igual, ¿Qué número usas? – lo miras con una ceja levantada – vamos, dime.

-Un cuarenta y cinco.

-Déjamelos, me irán un poco grandes, pero me servirán.

Cuando finalmente ha terminado de vestirse, lo miras un poco horrorizado. Se ha abrochado mal la camisa, el pelo le chorrea agua, y los zapatos le vienen demasiado grandes. Con lo agitado que está no se da cuenta, y busca algo en su mochila mientras te dice que no sabe si volverá para mañana. Lo notas muy nervioso, como jamás antes lo habías visto, y te da tanta pena verlo así, que te acercas a él para intentar calmarlo.

-Para de dar vueltas, Albus, es peor, ¿Qué haces? – lo ves sosteniendo un trozo de cristal entre sus manos

-Es una cosa que uso para comunicarme con mi padre, quiero que venga a recogerme, si no, no podré irme – al cabo de un momento en el que supones que ha hablado con él, está algo más tranquilo, aunque no mucho – bien, me recoge en unos minutos.

Pero parece querer escavar una zanja en la habitación porque no para de deambular de un lado a otro. Para intentar calmarlo te acercas lentamente a él, y lo agarras de la cara para que se esté quieto. Te mira profundamente, y tú desvías tu mirada hacia abajo y poco a poco con la mayor delicadeza que existe, comienzas a desbotonar la camisa para volver a abrochársela correctamente, mientras, él te mira sin decir ni una palabra. Entonces estiras tu brazo para coger la toalla que tiró encima de la cama y le secas el pelo del que caen grandes goterones. Finalmente, vuelves a posar tus manos en sus mejillas, para secarle las solitarias lágrimas que ahora parecen haberle dado una tregua. Le sonríes lo más sinceramente que puedes y le dices que todo va a salir bien. Y justo antes de que la chimenea se torne en un verde tan esmeralda como sus ojos te da un pequeño beso, después se zambulle en las llamas, dejándote allí de pie, aturdido y con un sabor salado en los labios.


	15. De la cercanía de Scorpius

**De la cercanía de Scorpius**

Cuando llegaste al hospital, todo era un caos, la gente iba y venía de aquí para allá. Y tú te encontrabas solo y desorientado. Por fin accediste a la recepción y preguntaste por él.

-Perdone, busco a Ted Lupin.

La chica te indicó amablemente el número de la habitación y cuando estuviste dentro encontraste a tu padre y a James allí, sentados a los pies de su cama. Lo miraste y te diste cuenta lo mal que se encontraba. Tenía varias heridas en la cara, un brazo con escayola y estaba dormido, o al menos eso parecía. Te has sentado en una silla junto a tu padre y lo has abrazado, James cariñosamente, te ha revuelto el pelo y te ha sonreído.

Cuando has preguntado si se pondrá bien, te han dicho que si con una sonrisa, por lo que tu angustia va desapareciendo a lo largo de la noche en pequeñas dosis. Tanto es así, que sin querer, te quedaste dormido apoyando tus brazos sobre la cama de Teddy.

Oyes ruidos, voces, pero no quieres despertar, estas muy a gusto. No sabes qué hora es, pero aun así quieres quedarte más rato acostado, porque hoy es domingo y ese día sueles levantarte siempre bastante tarde. Pero el cúmulo de ruidos no te deja dormir, y hay momentos en los que una de las voces que oyes te hace pensar que quizás aun sigas durmiendo. Porque esa voz que te resulta tan familiar está ahí, pero no puede ser, porque por otro lado escuchas la voz de tu madre y la de tu padre. Parece que estén conversando los tres, pero eso es imposible.

Abres un ojo, para que nadie se dé cuenta de que estás despierto y lo haces porque no puedes imaginarte lo que estas escuchando. Pero lo has comprobado, ves a tus padres, que están junto a la cama de Teddy, charlar con alguien que se encuentra cerca del umbral de la puerta.

-Pero pasa Scorpius – le dice tu padre – siéntate donde quieras, bueno, donde puedas, porque como Albus se quedó dormido aquí, lo tumbamos en ese banco para que descansara.

-No se preocupe, señor Potter, me sentaré aquí, junto a él – notas como al pasar, Scorp te revuelve un poco el pelo, lo que te hace sonreír un poco - ¿Cómo está? Albus parecía muy preocupado anoche cuando se fue.

-Pues bien, ha pasado la noche mejor de lo que esperábamos, tenemos que esperar a que las cosas no se compliquen.

-Si puedo ayudarles en algo – les dice Scorpius tan servicial y correcto como siempre.

Y te gusta, porque en estos momentos notas a Scorp como a alguien de tu familia, alguien con quien contar en momentos necesarios como este, en momentos en los que solo recurres a gente que realmente te importa. Y el gesto de que sin siquiera llamarlo haya decidido venir al hospital, te demuestra como lo que más, la cercanía y la confianza que tienes con él.

-No te preocupes, y muchas gracias – dice tu padre – en este momento solo necesito tomarme algo para despejarme, así que si no te importa, Ginny y yo bajaremos a bebernos un café. ¿te importa quedarte a la vigilia de estos dos dormilones? – escuchas una risa de cada uno.

-Por supuesto que no, además, ya estoy acostumbrado a los ronquidos de Albus.

Cuando has escuchado como tus padres se iban y has notado el brazo de Scorp caer sobre tus hombros has decidido abrir los ojos.

-Yo no ronco. En cambio tú sí – le dices pillándolo un poco por sorpresa.

-Al, ¿desde cuándo estas despierto? – te dice sonriéndote.

-Nada, recién escuche tu voz – no querías que sonara así, pero quizás no ha sido tan evidente como dentro de tu cabeza – estoy incomodo, este banco es horrible – dices estirándote.

-Ya, normal, acostumbrado a tu mullidita cama – te dice burlándose un poco de ti – ven, pon aquí tu cabeza – dice señalándote sus piernas – recuéstate, e intenta dormir un poco más.

-No ya estoy bien, aunque tus piernas si parecen lo suficientemente mullidas para mí – le dices mientras te recuestas sobre él.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? – te dice alborotándote el pelo – mis piernas son delgadas, no mullidas – y mientras, pasa su brazo por encima de tu cabeza para dejarlo apoyado sobre tu pecho y sientes como si te estuviera abrazando.

-No me despeines, ya lo estoy suficiente después de haber pasado la noche durmiendo en este frío y duro banco.

Scorpius se ríe, y con su otra mano intenta aplacártelo, sin ningún éxito claro. Y mientras tú, te acurrucas aun más entre estas caricias y cierras los ojos profundamente. Te sientes bien, y no podrías definirlo con otra palabra, ni podrías definir otra situación con ella después de cómo te encuentras en este momento. Porque es perfecto. Después de las situaciones que habéis vivido Scorpius y tú, os encontráis aquí, como si nada hubiese pasado, ni bueno, ni malo, como estabais al principio de este curso; sin los líos que tenéis ahora. Con esa proximidad y esa complicidad que todo el mundo dice que siempre habéis tenido. Adoras como envuelve sus dedos en tu pelo, te inunda con cada movimiento de su mano, te emocionas con el simple roce de su piel. Y mientras viaja entre las hebras de tu cabello notas escalofríos que te recorren, como los rallos recorren el cielo un día de fuerte tormenta. Y justo cuando la mano de Scorpius está pasando de tu pelo a tu cuello escucháis un carraspeo a vuestras espaldas. Él inmediatamente ha quitado sus manos de ti, y se ha levantado bruscamente. James os mira con el ceño un poco fruncido, como extrañado, pero no dice nada. Le da la mano a Scorpius y se sienta donde antes estaba él.

-¿Qué tal está, Al? – te pregunta mirando a Teddy.

-Bien – le dices evitando su mirada.

-Bueno – dice Scorpius – yo tengo que irme ya, la profesora McGonagall se enfadará si llego tarde, y demasiado que me ha dejado venir.

Te levantas, porque crees que es lo correcto cuando alguien va a marcharse y te acercas a Scorpius. James os mira de reojo, y eso te incomoda, aunque no te importa lo más mínimo, e ignorando la mano que te tiende Scorpius, le das un abrazo, apretándolo y estrechándolo todo lo que puedes.

-Muchas gracias por venir. Sabes que ha significado mucho para mí.

Te sonríe, y sabes que es una sonrisa sincera, de las que Scorpius Malfoy solo suelta delante de ti. Se la devuelves y te quedas como un tonto con la mano diciéndole adiós, mientras se pierde entre la gente que camina por el hospital.


	16. De la pereza de Albus

_Quería aprovechar este capítulo para deciros de nuevo que muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios ^^ realmente los adoro, en serio. _

_También queria aprovechara para decir que aun quedan unos pocos capítulos terminados para subir, y que he pensado que no creo que escriba muchos más, porque no quiero hacer esta historia demasiado cansina. _

_Así que supongo que escribiré unos cuantos capítulos más, cortitos, y luego como no podría ser de otra forma, tendrá que tener dos epílogos, jajajajaja _

_aunque claro, si ven que es demasiado, acojo todas vuestras opiniones. _

_un beso enorme para todas/os y que disfruteis este capítulo, un poco diferente a los anteriores_

* * *

**De la pereza de ****Albus**

-Vamos Potter, ¿no puedes hacerlo mejor? – te ríes, porque sabes que eso lo pondrá más furioso y mientras más furioso está, peor juega.

-No sigas por ahí, o sabes que terminaremos peleando; y no me llames Potter, sabes que lo odio.

-Todo el mundo te llama así, además solo lo hago para molestarte y lo sabes.

-Exacto, todo el mundo me llama así, y tú no eres todo el mundo – dice esto mientras mira sus cartas, ensimismado, pero tú no puedes evitar sonreír ante esto.

Después de al menos diez partidas, sigue sin ganar una sola, y eso le fastidia tanto, que no deja que te duermas aun estando que te caes del sueño, lo peor, es que mañana tenéis entrenamiento de quidditch a primera hora y sabes que como sigáis así no habrá manera de despertarlo.

-Vamos Al, tenemos que dormir, sino mañana Pucey nos matará – le dices por octava vez.

-No, si la siguiente no gano, lo dejamos.

-Pero Albus, llevamos así horas, y no ganas, estoy muy cansado, me muero de sueño, y mañana tenemos que madrugar.

-Una más, te lo juro.

Estas tan cansado que te apoyas en tus manos y cierras un momento los ojos, esperando que Albus decida de una maldita vez que cartas va a echar.

* * *

Estas a gusto en tu cama, por fin, cuando oyes un pitido latoso, te levantas sobresaltado y escuchas un: "Auch" miras a tu lado y ahí está Potter, ves a un lado y a otro y te das cuenta que estás en su cama, y lo recuerdas. Te quedaste dormido ahí y seguramente no quiso despertarte. No es la primera vez que dormís juntos, por supuesto, pero desde que empezó este curso, no lo habíais hecho todavía, y eso hace que te sientas un poco incomodo. Pero entonces miras la hora y te das cuenta de que llegas tarde. Te levantas corriendo a ponerte tu uniforme de quidditch y comienzas a tirarle objetos a Albus para que se levante

-Vamos, Al, despierta que vamos a llegar tarde – le dices, pero solo consigues que suelte un par de gruñidos – Albus, por favor, levántate – ruidos inentendibles – vamos, no seas vago, en diez minutos yo me voy, tú verás lo que haces.

Han pasado diez minutos, y quince, y sigue dormido boca abajo y con la boca entreabierta. Así que no le haces caso y bajas al entrenamiento tú solo, ya se las arreglará él con el capitán.

Cuando llegas al campo están todos allí, aunque aún no han empezado, están charlando. Te acercas y sueltas tu escoba en el húmedo césped. Todos te miran, y sabes bien porqué. Primero porque vienes un poco desastroso, y no es normal en ti, pero apenas has tenido tiempo de vestirte, peinarte y comer algo antes de bajar. Y segundo, porque vienes solo y eso si es raro, porque Albus y tu siempre venís juntos a entrenar. El capitán se ha acercado a preguntarte.

-Malfoy, ¿Dónde está Potter?

-Dormido – le dices como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – no ha querido despertarse, anoche estuvo despierto hasta tarde, le recordé que hoy teníamos entrenamiento, pero parece que le da igual, porque ahí sigue, metido en la cama.

-Dad dos vueltas al campo mientras voy a despertar a Potter.

Ves como Pucey con cara de pocos amigos, avanza rápido hasta el castillo, y tú te ríes mientras corres, porque te gustaría presenciar como hace eso.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, los ves aparecer a los dos, Pucey todo irritado y a Albus, a quien le vienen resbalando chorros de agua por todo el pelo, con cara de querer matar a alguien, y mientras más se acerca, más te das cuenta de que esa persona a quien quiere matar es a ti. Se pone a correr a tu lado y ni te mira. Tú comienzas a reírte a carcajadas. Y de repente se gira y te mira con una sonrisa que solo puedes calificar como perversa.

-Yo de ti no me reiría tanto – te dice salpicándote. Lo miras extrañado.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – y él comienza a reírse a un más.

-Porque cuando Pucey ha venido a despertarme, ha comenzado a zarandearme, y yo como estaba más dormido que despierto, le he agarrado y lo he tirado encima de mí diciéndole: Vamos, Scorp, vuelve conmigo a la cama– te has tropezado y lo has mirado asustado.

-¿Qué?, dime que es una broma – él niega con la cabeza – ¿estás loco? – y miras a tu alrededor, porque ahora crees ver que todas las miradas se concentran en ti.

-No seas paranoico, qué más da… si dice algo, le diré que estaba soñando

Empiezas a correr más para adelantarlo. Y te juras a ti mismo que la próxima vez que Albus quiera jugar hasta tarde a las cartas, serás tú quien le tire el agua a la cabeza.


	17. Del cariño de Scorpius

**Del cariño de Scorpius**

Desde que regresaste del hospital, las cosas os han ido bastante bien. Volvéis a charlar por las noches en vuestras camas, habéis ido juntos a Hogsmeade, aunque Lysander insistiera en que debías ir con él. Incluso la otra noche mientras jugabais una partida de cartas en tu cama, Scorpius se quedó allí dormido y para no despertarlo dormisteis juntos. No hay más, pero tampoco quieres arriesgarte a que lo haya, puesto que podríais perder vuestra amistad y para ti es una persona muy importante. Tanto, que prefieres tenerlo de amigo para siempre, a estar con él y que la cosa pueda estropearse. El principal problema, es cuando estáis a solas, ya que hay veces que ambos tenéis deseos irrefrenables que os cuesta controlar. Tú la mayoría de las veces intentas que no se te noten, y hay ocasiones en que lo consigues y otras en que no tanto. Por poner un ejemplo, en este instante mientras lees el manual de hechizos tumbado en tu cama, Scorp acaba de salir de la ducha en ropa interior; y todavía mojado, te ha dirigido una sonrisa ladeada al comprobar que no has parado de mirarlo desde que ha salido "Vamos, lo hace aposta" te dices sin quitarle los ojos de encima, pues bien, en esta ocasión, te resulta difícil frenarte. Se ha sentado enfrente de ti, en su cama, y se ha puesto a buscar en su baúl. "Que farsante" con lo ordenado que lo tiene, no tardaría tanto en encontrar nada. Te mira, ves que se muerde el labio inferior, y ves sus ojos grises asomarse con picardía entre el pelo rubio que debido al agua le cae pesadamente sobre la cara. Te levantas, para ir a donde diablos sea, que este lejos de él, pero entonces él también se pone de pie. Y como si fueseis dos imanes enfrentando sus polos opuestos os juntáis rápidamente en el centro de vuestra habitación y os besáis con pasión. Crees que se llama combustión espontanea, o algo así dijo el profesor de pociones. No lo sabes, pero ahora lo empujas a su cama mientras él te quita la camisa y la corbata, pero todo eso sin dejar de invadir su boca, claro. La cosa se pone cada vez más seria, y ahora Scorp lucha con tus pantalones y cuando por fin ya está todo fuera, escucháis como alguien golpea la puerta. Ambos aun tumbados, giráis la cabeza.

-¿Scorpius? – se oye desde fuera. Es una voz de hombre, sin duda la del señor Malfoy.

-¡Merlín! – te dice Scorpius susurrando – tenía que ir a arreglar un asunto familiar con mi padre, lo había olvidado por completo – y ahora con voz normal, lo escuchas decir – ¡si, papá, un momento me estoy cambiando!

-Vamos, abre, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto.

A toda prisa, Scorp te tira de su cama y te dice que te escondas. Se ha puesto los pantalones y se queda de pie.

-Un momento, ya voy – le dice, pero sigue ahí sin moverse.

-Ya estoy – le dices tú desde debajo de tu capa invisible – puedes abrir

-No, aun no – responde quedándose en el mismo sitio.

Le miras extrañado y le preguntas porqué, él entonces mira hacia abajo y se señala la entre pierna. Y lo comprendes, te ríes silenciosamente, y al cabo de unos minutos le abre la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? – es la primera vez que oyes al señor Malfoy hablar más de dos palabras, Scorpius siempre dice que su padre es una persona reservada. Tú te lo imaginas frio y distante – te avise que vendría y no estás listo, no es típico de ti.

Draco Malfoy se pasea por toda la habitación mirando vuestras cosas. De repente se queda mirando algo y se dirige a su hijo.

-Tengo que añadir dos cosas. La primera: menuda habitación tenéis Potter y tú, que desordenada y ¿porque tu cama sigue sin hacer con la hora que es? – tienes que taparte la boca, porque la cara de Scorp es un poema y no quieres que te escuchen reír – La segunda: veo que Slytherin te hace más estirado, ni siquiera me has dado un mísero abrazo.

Y entonces ocurre. Ves a Scorp sonreír de una forma tan tierna como jamás lo habías visto y cuando su padre se gira, ves exactamente la misma expresión pero con unos años de más. Se han dado un abrazo lleno de cariño, y eso también te hace sonreír, no habías visto hasta ahora a Scorp con su padre, pero jamás habrías pensado que se llevaran tan bien.

-Vamos Scorp, termina de vestirte, o llegaremos tarde a casa de tu querida abuela Greengrass – ves como ambos ponen cara de asco al mismo tiempo. Sincronizados – y sabes que tu madre lo odia – y entonces le alborota el pelo a Scorp de la misma forma en que tu lo haces. De repente, se queda mirándolo fijamente – hijo, ¿Qué es esto? – Le dice señalándole el cuello.

-¿El qué? – pregunta él. El señor Malfoy le señala el cuello y se ríe, Scorp corre al baño a mirarse en el espejo y cuando vuelve lo hace más pálido que de costumbre – ah, pues no sé, será de algún insecto que habrá por aquí.

-Vamos, que yo también he tenido tu edad – le dice riéndose a carcajadas – lo que me molesta es que andes con alguna chica y no me hayas contado nada. Antes confiabas en mi – le dice falsamente afligido a lo que Scorp ha respondido sonriéndole y dándole un golpe en el brazo – aun me acuerdo cuando eras así de pequeño, y venias a decirme hasta cuando ibas a hacer pis…

-Vamos, papá, no comiences, no es nada, cuando lo haya te lo diré – el señor Malfoy le ha echado un brazo por encima y le vuelve a sacudir el pelo.

-Eso espero, si quieres… puedo darte una charla – le dice arqueando las cejas – ya sabes de hombre a hombre – y ambos estallan a carcajadas – vamos seguro que te hace falta, por lo que me cuentas, estas falto de experiencia.

-¡Papá! Por favor… - lo ves sonrojarse demasiado.

-¿Qué más da? Si nadie nos está oyendo… vamos hijo, haz que tu padre se sienta orgulloso, y sal con la chica más linda de todo el colegio, Slytherin, por supuesto.

-Si, como tú, ¿no? – le dice empujándolo un poco – vamos, vejestorio, no me digas con quien tengo que salir.

-Sal con una Gryffindor, a ver si al abuelo Lucius le da un infarto – dice su padre sosteniéndose la barriga de la risa – y a ser posible, con padres muggles, para asegurarnos.

-Que cruel eres con él… - ambos se ríen – pobre abuelo…

-Como se nota que a ti no te ha tocado aguantarlo. No sabes de lo que te has librado Scorp.

Cuando ya están listos, entre risas salen de la habitación, y tú por fin puedes quitarte la capa. Te quedas mirando la puerta, porque la situación que acabas de ver ha sido algo insólito. Sonríes y piensas que para como lo pintan, el señor Malfoy no esta tan mal, y entonces te das cuenta de que estás en ropa interior, de pie y riéndote solo y te sientes inmensamente ridículo.


	18. De la decepción de Albus

**De la decepción de ****Albus**

La lluvia repiquetea sobre las grandes ventanas de vuestro dormitorio. Hoy es uno de esos días en que no tienes ganas de nada, solo de permanecer calentito bajo tus mantas y desear que el día pase rápido. Pero luego recuerdas el día que es, y suspiras, te levantas intentando mantener el calor en tu cuerpo, cosa que ves realmente difícil. Entonces con todo el pesar del mundo te lavas la cara, te miras al espejo del baño y te das ánimos silenciosos. Y te los das por dos cosas, porque hoy jugarás uno de los partidos más importantes de quidditch del curso, y porque jugarás contra James Potter, y eso, no es algo que te agrade demasiado. Albus, como siempre aun sigue dormido. Lo oyes y lo miras desde el umbral del baño y sonríes, porque no puedes evitarlo. Todo esto es tan difícil para ti, que te cuesta verlo ya como tan solo un amigo. Pero aun más te cuesta verlo cuando va paseando por ahí con Lysander, porque en esos momentos, te entran ganas de salir corriendo y encerrarte en tu habitación.

Han pasado tantas cosas entre vosotros que hay veces que ya no sabes cómo actuar ante él. Siempre esta tan atento a ti, tan cariñoso, tan… pero luego recuerdas con quien está, y que no está contigo; que siempre termináis igual, y que solo eres un juego para él, al igual que Scamander.

Te vistes y te vas directamente a los vestuarios. Poco a poco tus compañeros van apareciendo empapados, uno a uno los vas secando con un hechizo. Como siempre el último en llegar es Albus, quien ha entrado y te ha buscado para sentarse justo a tu lado. Pucey os habla sobre estrategias, pero tú no estás atento porque Albus parece estar muy nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntas en un susurro.

-Necesito ver a James antes de que comience el partido – te dice nervioso.

-Pero, ¿para qué? – le preguntas extrañado.

-Está lloviendo, si no le hago el hechizo _Impervius _no verá nada durante todo el partido.

-Mejor, así me será más fácil ganarle.

-Vamos, Scorp, que es mi hermano, siempre se lo hago, pero claro, siempre nos encontramos antes del partido, y no ha bajado a desayunar.

-Pues ve ahora, seguro que está en su vestuario

Ves como se levanta y Pucey lo para

-¿A dónde vas Potter? – le pregunta de mal humor

-Necesito hacerle el hechizo impermeable a mi hermano en sus gafas, si no, no verá nada durante el partido

-¿Estás majara? De eso nada, si no ve es asunto suyo. Así será una ventaja para nosotros.

-¿Qué dices? Es mi hermano, y aunque sea del equipo contrario no voy a dejar que juegue ciego, así que lo siento, pero voy a su vestuario

-De eso nada, tú te quedas aquí, que se lo haga él solito, que ya tiene edad.

-Vamos Pucey – te metes temiendo que el capitán te mire mal – déjale, es una tontería.

-No te metas, Malfoy; - y se dirige de nuevo a Albus – que sepas que como hagas ese hechizo y perdamos, te pienso culpar de ello.

-Pues pienso correr el riesgo – dice Albus saliendo ya por la puerta.

Después de un interminable partido, de una intensa lluvia y de que Albus marcara tantos puntos que casi ni era necesario que atrapases la snitch, habéis ganado. Lo celebráis a lo grande por supuesto, están ya todos dirigiéndose a vuestra sala común, todos exceptuándoos a Albus y a ti, ya que este busca a su hermano como siempre después de un partido.

-Hola James – le dice muy contento – lo siento, pero esta vez hemos sido mejores.

-Ya veo, seguro que me trucaste las gafas para que perdiéramos – le dice enfurecido – vete con el resto de las serpientes a celebrarlo.

-Pero, ¿Qué dices? Sabes que jamás haría eso – Albus parece sorprendido.

-Bueno, no sé, ya no se bien quién eres, esa casa te ha cambiado, la gente de esa casa – dice mirándote de mala forma – te ha cambiado.

-No digas tonterías, James, sigo siendo como siempre, no seas mal perdedor.

-No es por este estúpido juego, ¿entiendes? Es que ya te miro, y no sé qué es lo que veo. Serias capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieres, hasta de hechizar a tu propio hermano – ves a Albus blanco, sin nada que responderle – me voy a Gryffindor, donde está mi familia y la gente en la que confío.

Mientras ves como James se aleja, notas como comienza a llover de nuevo, y vuestras túnicas pasan de un verde aceituna a un verde oscuro; tal como se tornan los ojos de Albus en este momento, oscuros, sombríos, opacos; decepcionados. Ha pasado un momento y estáis chorreando agua por todos lados, la túnica se te adhiere fuerte al cuerpo y el pelo se te pega en la cara. Miras a Albus sin saber que decirle, porque lleva todo este tiempo en silencio. Sin saber porqué, te acercas lentamente y lo abrazas. Después de un rato en el que ambos permanecéis de pie, empapados y callados, Albus te mira a los ojos y te llenas de tristeza, le aprietas a un más el abrazo y él apoya su cabeza en tu hombro.

-Albus – le dices quedamente – mejor será que entremos, o nos podremos enfermos.

-No quiero entrar, Scorpius, entra tú si quieres.

-No voy a dejarte aquí solo, si es lo que piensas – de repente, ves como sonríe y te mira.

-Lo sé, porque eres la única persona en la que confío, la única persona que sé que nunca me dejará solo – notas como comienza a acariciarte la mejilla, y aunque no sientes mucho calor porque tienes el cuerpo empapado y os cae mucha agua encima, tu cuerpo por dentro si lo siente, pero lo único que haces es rechazar su mano, a lo que él te mira extrañado.

-No, Albus, no quiero seguir jugando a este juego contigo – le dices despegándote de su lado.

-¿De qué hablas, Scorp? – te dice mirándote fijamente.

-De que no quiero que sigas jugando conmigo: hoy me besas, mañana no me hablas, pasado duermes con Scamander… no me interesa seguir con esto, lo siento – mientras le dices esto, vas apartando su mano lentamente.

-¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir? – te dice agarrándote de los hombros – se que no te gusto, pero pensé que si éramos tan buenos amigos…

-¿Qué no me gustas? – no puedes evitar soltar una risa floja e irónica, realmente crees que está ciego – Albus, no digas tonterías, si no quiero seguir con esto, es precisamente, porque me gustas y demasiado, y me hace daño verte con ese Ravenclaw.

-¿Yo- yo te gusto? ¿de verdad? – dice muy sorprendido – pensé que tan solo estabas experimentando, como me dijiste aquello en tu habitación…

-Eres tonto, Albus Potter, solo te lo dije porque estaba celoso de Scamander – le dices con un poco de vergüenza.

Pero entonces, ya no tienes nada más que decir, porque Albus ha sonreído ampliamente, ha puesto su mano en tu cuello y te ha atraído para darte uno de los mejores besos que te ha dado jamás, tan suave, y tan cálido que en un momento como esté te entra como un chocolate caliente. Te acaricia el pelo empapado y lo mezcla con sus dedos haciendo que un pequeño riachuelo te resbale por la espalda, lo que se asemeja bastante con los cosquilleos que sientes en estos momentos. Le agarras por la cintura, para enfatizar lo que acabas de decirle. La paz y la calma del momento te aseguran lo que más temes, aunque no puedes evitarlo y lo separas un momento de ti, para hacerle esa pregunta que te tiene en vilo.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa contigo y Scamander? – le preguntas un poco temeroso

-A la mierda con Scamander – te dice antes de volver a besarte con pasión.

Y seguís allí, bajo la lluvia, con vuestros uniformes de quidditch, con el pelo empapando de agua y besándoos de forma tranquila, porque sabéis que ahora no tenéis nada que os pueda separar. Bueno, nada… vuestros rostros se iluminan de repente y la sombra de un rayo os hace separaros y correr hacia el castillo.


	19. De la satisfacción de Scorpius

**De la satisfacción de Scorpius**

Corréis hasta dentro del recibidor, prácticamente arrastras a Scorpius de una mano y ambos lleváis al hombro vuestras escobas. Cuando habéis entrado os miráis empapados y jadeantes de la carrera y comenzáis a reíros. De repente escucháis una tos fuerte detrás.

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta Lysander - ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Hace bastante que James me dijo que estabais por venir.

Miras a Scorp para que entienda que es momento de hablar con Lysander y explicarle todo. Él parece entender, y camina lentamente mientras se gira en una ocasión para lanzarle una sonrisa de suficiencia a Lysander. Tú aun así, te diriges seriamente hacia él.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar, Lys.

Él parece comprender al instante lo que quieres decirle, y os apartáis a un corredor silencioso y vacio para poder charlar tranquilamente.

-Sabes desde que esto comenzó, que no era nada serio ni duradero – le dices directamente – sabes que no me gusta andarme con rodeos, además eres un chico inteligente, y sé que ya entiendes a que vine aquí.

-Si lo sé, aunque confiaba que con el tiempo, te fijarías en mí de otra forma.

-Cuando empezamos, tu ya sabias que yo estaba interesado en Scorpius. Y al parecer, al contrario de lo que tú insistías en hacerme creer, él también está interesado en mí. Eso me hace preguntarme, si tú lo sabías, y tratabas de engañarme.

-No sabía todo, solo intuía algo, notaba la forma en que te miraba, y claramente, era de mi de quien se ponía celoso, pero tienes que entenderme, estaba con alguien que no quería estar conmigo, y la única forma de seguir con esto, era haciéndote creer que Scorpius estaba interesado en otra persona.

-Bueno, pero al final, ha salido la verdad a la luz, y como comprenderás, no puedo seguir manteniendo la relación que tenia contigo.

-Está bien, - dice calmado – si es lo que quieres, adelante. Espero que te vaya bien con Malfoy. Y sabes que no hay problema conmigo, podemos seguir siendo amigos, como siempre.

-Me alegro, porque realmente, me caes muy bien, Lys, tu y Lorcan siempre han sido muy buenos amigos de mí y mis hermanos, y me desilusionaría mucho que por esto dejáramos de serlo

Te sonríe y os dais la mano en señal de paz. Así que lo dejas en el pasillo y te subes a tu habitación.

Entras y escuchas el sonido de la ducha. El uniforme de Scorpius está tirado por el suelo y después de recogérselo y ponerlo sobre una silla, entras al baño. Porque nunca os ha importado que el otro entre mientras estabais ahí. Pero lo haces sigilosamente, para que no pueda oírte. Entras de puntillas, y cuando estás justo para tocar la cortina de la ducha.

-Al, se que estás ahí, la cortina se transparenta un poco – te ha chafado el susto.

-Bueno, solo quería darte una sorpresa – dices mientras comienzas a cepillarte los dientes.

-¿Has hablado con Scamander? – dices "si" un poco regular - ¿y qué? ¿se ha enfadado?

Escupes en el lavabo para poder contestarle

-No y la verdad, es que me ha sorprendido, aunque he de decirte, que se que estaba muy dolido, y que cuando nos vio entrar juntos, se tuvo que morir. Pero a mí al menos, no me dijo nada.

Ves salir a Scorp de la ducha con la toalla atada a la cintura. Te sonríe y sale del baño, tú le sigues y cuando está sentado sobre tu cama te echas sobre él.

-Oh, no, Potter, maldita sea, voy a necesitar otro baño – te dice, porque lo has llenado de barro de nuevo.

-Vamos, no seas quisquilloso, solo es un poco de barro – dices dándole pequeños besos por el cuello.

-Cuéntame de nuevo la cara que puso Scamander – dice sonriendo

-No seas malo, Scorp – sigues dándole pequeños besos, pero comienzas a bajar por su cuello. Entonces escuchas salir de su boca un suspiro largo y miras su cara que tiene una expresión de felicidad inmensa - ¿te gustó eso?

-No, es que aun imagino la cara de Scamander – dice, y comienza a reírse.

-Oh, estupendo, pues ahora soy yo quien necesita un baño, cuando dejes de imaginártelo, me avisas.

-¿Qué dices?, vuelve aquí – y ahora es él quien te arrastra hacia la cama – espera, quítate ese asqueroso uniforme primero.

Comenzáis a reíros, y te sientes tan a gusto y tan bien, que parece que te hayas quitado un peso de encima. Piensas, que por fin, las cosas empiezan a ir bien.


	20. De la fama de Albus

**De la fama de Albus**

Comienzas a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras la luz penetra por la ventana atravesando las nubes; las cuales dejan paso al deslumbrante sol del mediodía. Te estiras, te restriegas los ojos y te vuelves a echar en la cama, porque aun tienes sueño, te acomodas sobre el pecho de Albus, quien por supuesto ni ha hecho ademán de despertarse. Comienzas a deslizar tu dedo por su nariz, e intentas hacerle cosquillas, lo paseas por su boca, y lo llevas hasta su oreja, para después pasar por su cuello. Entonces, sigues haciéndolo, pero ya no con tu dedo, sino con tu boca, y poco a poco, ves a Albus esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, ves como pasa un brazo por tus hombros, y te aprieta.

-Buenas tardes – le dices cuando le ves abrir uno de sus ojos verdes – ya es hora de levantarse, perezoso – y después de esto, te levantas para ir al baño. Pero Al, te agarra de la cintura y te devuelve de nuevo a la cama.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – te dice – Malfoy, vuelve aquí inmediatamente.

-¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Pucey? – te ríes, y él se pone de morros, pero finalmente, te deja entrar al baño

Desde allí, oyes como alguien llama a la puerta con insistencia, asomas la cabeza y ves a Albus levantarse y rascarse la cabeza mientras se dirige hacia ella.

Un James Potter, muy enfurecido, entra de golpe, empujando a su hermano, quien se ha espabilado de repente.

-¿Es que eres gilipollas, Albus? – le pregunta mientras tu sales del baño y te sientas en tu cama sin saber qué hacer.

-¿De qué hablas, James? – le dice y notas como el mayor de los Potter, os mira a ambos intermitentemente.

-¿Te crees que soy estúpido? – le vuelve a decir, empujándolo.

-Para dé vez, joder, y explícame que ocurre.

-¿Qué, que ocurre? – comienza a andar de un lado a otro, inquieto, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con una mano – lo peor, es que yo lo sabía, lo intuía, Albus, pero no quería creérmelo, jamás habría pensado esto de ti, no sé qué cojones piensas, pero esto no va a quedar así, ¿me entiendes?, la culpa la tiene esta maldita casa, creadora de basura, te has convertido en uno de ellos, si, porque siempre has sido un niñato inmaduro y…

-Vete a la mierda, James. Paso de ti, no que cojones te crees que…

Pero James no lo ha dejado terminar esa frase, porque se ha adelantado y le ha dado un fuerte puñetazo a Albus en toda la cara, dejándolo aturdido y encogido agarrándose la nariz.

-Joder, mi nariz, ¿estás loco? – dice mientras sus manos se llenan progresivamente de sangre

Ves como James, con la misma furia, parece querer volver a golpearlo, pero no lo permitirás, oh no, te pones a su lado, y le agarras del brazo.

-Lárgate de aquí, Potter – le dices empujándolo del lado de Albus.

-No me toques, maricón de mierda – esas palabras te han dejado aturdido, te has quedado mirándolo, sin nada que decir, y lo único que has podido hacer ha sido mirar a Albus, quien mira sorprendido a su hermano.

-¿Qué cojones has dicho? – le dice Albus enfurecido - ¡Fuera!, ¡lárgate de aquí inmediatamente!

Albus se ha acercado a él, y lo ha empujado hacia la puerta. Entonces, James, con cara de asco, te ha tirado algo, y la ha abierto.

-Toma, quizás podáis recortarlas y colgarlas de vuestra pared.

Sin hacer caso a nada de lo que dice, Albus ha vuelto a decirle que se marche

-Tranquilo, ya me voy, no quiero permanecer más tiempo en el lugar donde te tiras a esa rata asquerosa.

Se ha ido y ambos os miráis sin comprender nada, pero entonces Albus se acerca a lo que te ha tirado James, que parece ser un ejemplar del profeta. Ves a Albus abrir los ojos como platos, le ves tentar la cama con una mano para después sentarse lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Al? – le preguntas asustado.

Él te pasa el periódico y te quedas blanco. No, no puede ser, tienes que estar soñando, no puede ser real, eso que estás viendo, es producto de tu imaginación, o de la falta de sueño. Es imposible que en la portada del profeta salga esa inmensa foto, esa imagen en la que se os ve a Albus y a ti, con el uniforme de quidditch empapado, bajo la lluvia, dándoos ese beso con tanta pasión una y otra vez, mientras vuestras manos recorren el cuerpo del otro, y todo eso bajo el titulo de: "El dulce sabor de la victoria". Dejas de respirar, te sientas junto a Albus quien mira al frente sin decir nada. Comienzas a mirar más detenidamente, y pasas las páginas del diario para leer la noticia de su interior. Y la cosa se pone peor, no solo porque hay más fotos en las que ves como Albus te agarra la barbilla y te besa, como os abrazáis, y otras cosas que deberían haber quedado en vuestra intimidad, si no, que esas fotos van acompañadas de titulares como: "El hijo del Elegido y el hijo del Mortífago", "La pasión Slytherin", "El amor no entiende de barreras" o, y esta es la peor: "Como conquistar a un Potter, y llevarlo a lado oscuro". Y claro, para dejar constancia de que sois vosotros se cierra el reportaje, con la imagen de los dos, corriendo hacia el castillo de la mano, donde claramente se pueden leer vuestros apellidos en el dorsal de vuestros uniformes. Dejas el periódico a un lado y te frotas la cara con las manos. Millones de pensamientos te invaden el cerebro a la velocidad de la luz, pero eres incapaz de concentrarte en uno solo. Te levantas y das vueltas, una risa nerviosa te invade y comienzas a divagar por la habitación como un loco.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando, es mentira, es un sueño, ahora me despertaré y nada de esto habrá sucedido.

-Para de una puta vez, Scorpius – dice Albus notablemente alterado - ¿Qué cojones se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? Por Merlín, ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas? Mi padre me va a matar.

No le respondes, porque en realidad, te encantaría sentarte a su lado y decirle que nada va a ocurrir, que todo va a estar bien, pero no tienes la certeza de que eso vaya a pasar.

De repente, las llamas de vuestra chimenea se tornan verdes, y una figura alta y erguida que reconoces muy bien, penetra en vuestra habitación, mirándoos a ambos.

-Hola, papá – dices tímidamente y oyes que Al lo saluda también a tu lado en un susurro.

-Ya debes saber porque estoy aquí, así que no voy a andarme con rodeos. También sabrás que estoy muy disgustado contigo, Scorpius, jamás me habría esperado esto de ti, y lo sabes. Engañarme de esta forma. Cuando estuve aquí hace un par de días, podrías habérmelo contado…

-Pero, ¿no estás enfadado? Quiero decir, ¿no te molesta que sea Albus Potter?

-Me da igual con quien desees estar, sinceramente, si te gusta este chico, no puedo poner ningún impedimento, eres mayor, y sé que nunca has sido un inconsciente, así que si has decidido que quieres estar con él, debo confiar en que no has tomado esa decisión a la ligera, así que tienen mi beneplácito.

Te levantas y lo abrazas, porque en ningún otro momento te has sentido tan orgulloso de él como en este, en el cual estás pasando por una circunstancia bastante compleja.

Entonces observas como Albus os mira con recelo, y sabes por qué. Su padre no tratara esto de la misma forma y eso le inquieta, en realidad, os preocupa a los dos, te separas un poco de tu padre, y lo miras con ansiedad. No solo por todo lo que está ocurriendo, si no, porque su nariz ha comenzado a hincharse y ponerse de un morado intenso alarmante.


	21. De la fama de Scorpius

**De la fama de Scorpius**

Estas sentado en la cama de Scorpius, mirando como él y su padre se abrazan, y te entran celos, celos de saber que cuando tu padre aparezca (porque lo hará de un momento a otro) no se va a comportar de la misma forma, y aunque desearías que así fuera, sabes que no. De repente los dos hombres rubios que tienes enfrente, se giran hacia ti y te miran fijamente. Se acercan y Scorpius te toca la nariz, a lo que tú has respondido con un sonoro "Auch".

-¿Te duele, Al? – dice agachado a tu lado – porque se está poniendo muy feo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Albus? – te dice el señor Malfoy, al cual agradeces que te llame por tu nombre.

-Ha sido el idiota de Potter – dice Scorp.

-¿Qué? – pregunta extrañado su padre

-Quiero decir, que ha sido James, su hermano, vino antes que tú y parecía muy enfadado.

Justo cuando ambos están agachados junto a ti, oyes un carraspeo inmediatamente a tu derecha. Y oyes esa voz que más temes.

-Por Merlín, Albus Severus, ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? – dice tu padre mirándote desde la chimenea.

El señor Malfoy lo mira extrañado, mientras tu padre se une a ellos a tu lado.

-¿Cómo lo has llamado? – dice poniendo una mueca.

-Albus Severus – añade Scorp – es su nombre, papá

-¿Has puesto a tu hijo Severus? – le pregunta extrañado el señor Malfoy a tu padre.

-Si, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? – tu padre no lo mira, pero parece ser que sonríe un poco.

-No, nada, todo lo contrario, solo que, bueno, no sabía que ese fuera su segundo nombre.

-Muy poca gente lo sabe – añade Scorp – odia que lo llamen así.

-Al igual que tu – le dices sonriendo un poco – odias que te llamen Hyperion.

Ambos sonreís ajenos a que vuestros padres se lanzan miradas curiosas e intentan arreglarte la nariz. De repente tu padre saca su varita y te señala con ella.

-Espera, papá ¿sabes lo que haces? – dices tapándote con las dos manos.

-Si, la madre de Lorcan y Lysander me enseño este hechizo porque, curiosamente, alguien también rompió mi nariz en sexto curso – dice mirando de reojo al señor Malfoy.

-Bueno, Scorpius, será mejor que dejemos a Albus con su padre, que de seguro tendrán cosas de que hablar.

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta. Y tú piensas que nada podría ser peor. De repente tu padre comienza a hablar mientras con su varita hace un par de cosas que te causan un poco de dolor.

-Bueno, me gustaría una explicación – dice sin mirarte a los ojos

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, papá? ¿no ha quedado obvio en esa fotografía?

-Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿tú y Malfoy…? – dice con un poco de miedo

-Si, es así – intentas parecer seguro de ti mismo, aunque las manos te tiemblan peligrosamente.

-¿Sabes? lo que más me molesta de todo esto, es que me haya tenido que enterar de esta forma. Quiero decir, sabes que nunca me han gustado este tipo de asuntos, lo de salir en la prensa y tal, pero cuando esta mañana me dirigía al ministerio, una decena de periodistas me ha abordado y ahí realmente me he dado cuenta de que esto se ha escapado un poco de nuestras manos, Al.

-Pero papá, yo no quería esto, ¿crees que habría pasado si lo hubiese sabido?

-Albus, sabes perfectamente, que desde que tus hermanos y tu están en Hogwarts, desde que tú estás en Slytherin y cada vez que os enfrentáis en un partido de quidditch, media docena de medios vienen a cubrir el acontecimiento. No has tenido cuidado. Pero el daño ya está hecho. No se puede hacer nada, solo afrontarlo y esperar a que todo se calme.

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así tengo un poco de miedo.

-Lo sé, hijo, pero bueno, eres un adolescente, todos pasáis por etapas, y la tuya está siendo particularmente difícil. Los jóvenes creéis que por revelaros ante los mayores, sois más maduros, y cosas así.

-Para, ¿Qué intentas decirme? – no puede ser que intente insinuarte eso

-Bueno, está claro que todo el tema este de estar en Slytherin y con este chico te ha llevado a confundirte un poco, y claro, crees que esta es la forma de decir: "Aquí estoy yo" pero no tienes porque hacerlo Albus.

-Un momento, creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, ¿realmente crees eso? Porque estás muy equivocado. Te lo aseguro. Esto no es ninguna etapa, esto que me pasa con Scorpius, no es nuevo ni de ahora. Llevo con él, aquí, entre estas cuatro pareces más de cinco años. Lo conozco.

-Cariño, las cosas a veces, se agravan al estar aquí dentro. Parece que algo aquí es mucho más grande que si lo ves desde fuera. Cuando salgas de aquí, te darás cuenta de que estabas equivocado.

-¿Crees que he montado todo esto para llamar la atención o algo así? Me parece increíble que pienses todo esto, papá. Ni Scorpius ni yo hemos hecho nada para que esto ocurra, ¿entiendes? hasta el señor Malfoy comprende mejor las cosas que tu…

-Claro – dice levantando la voz – porque a él todo esto le beneficia, ¿no lo entiendes? ha visto la oportunidad de su vida, su hijo con un Potter, eso le servirá para limpiar su apellido.

-No te enteras de nada.

-No, el que no se entera eres tú, que eres un crio. Que no te extrañe que Draco haya planeado todo esto, y que su hijo esté involucrado.

Te levantas y comienzas a andar por la habitación, no puedes creer lo que estás oyendo, tiene que ser una broma. Por un momento olvidas la portada de ese estúpido diario. Porque tu padre no puede creer esas cosas que dice, es imposible. Creer que Scorp está contigo por esas cosas…

-Mira, papá, creo que es mejor que hablemos las cosas cuando se calme todo. Porque creo que estas un poco confundido.

-Si, será mejor, aun así me gustaría que mientras todo vuelve a la normalidad, volvieras a casa con tu madre y conmigo.

-¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando enserio – dices completamente anonadado.

-Si, además te vendrá bien, será mejor no tener que afrontar a todo el castillo cuando tengas que bajar a almorzar o a cenar.

-Si, será difícil, pero no pienso dejar que Scorp se quede solo ante esto. Así que puedes marcharte, yo no voy contigo.

-Tú verás lo que haces. Pero no pienso intervenir en ninguna más de tus estupideces. Arréglatelas solo si piensas seguir con todo esto.

-Mira mi nariz, ya sé que no tengo a mi familia de mi parte.

-No es eso, Albus, solo quiero que no cometas más tonterías.

-Te he dicho que ha sido un error, no volverá a ocurrir, te lo aseguro.

-Bien, si estás seguro, confiaré en ti, se que eres un chico inteligente, así que espero que sepas manejarlo todo bien ya que no quieres mi ayuda.

-Pues entonces, así será. No tendremos que volver a tener esta conversación nunca más.

-Me alegro de eso. Si está todo bien, volveré a casa, que tu madre tiene un ataque de nervios. Hijo mío, cuando te vio con ese chico en el periódico, casi le da un desmayo – tu padre parece querer echarse a reír en este momento, aunque intenta que no se note – bueno – dice dándote un abrazo – espero que todo les vaya bien por aquí.

Y sin más sale por la chimenea.


	22. Del coraje de Albus

**Del coraje de Albus**

Has intentado hablar con Albus, pero parece bastante obcecado en contarte lo que fuera que hablara con su padre, y sinceramente, esto te tiene un poco preocupado.

Cuando estuvisteis fuera tu padre te dijo que probablemente, el padre de Albus no se tomara tan a la serena la noticia, ya que para él, como para el resto del mundo, relacionarse con tu familia, era algo que no podría traer nada bueno. Pero dudas eso, ya que conoces bastante a sus padres, has hablado con ellos alguna vez que otra, y siempre han sido muy amables contigo "Si – dice una voz en tu cabeza – pero eso era antes de que pasara esto, no es lo mismo que seáis amigos, a que estéis juntos" quizás sea verdad, pero tampoco hay tanta diferencia, a lo mejor pensaban que erais amigos, y que cuando terminarais el colegio, dejaríais de tener contacto, y que por eso te aguantaban. Sea como sea, esperas y deseas que nada cambie, y que aunque tengáis que aguantar algunas cosas a partir de ahora, entre vosotros, todo siga como hasta ahora, o mejor.

Falta poco para la hora de la cena, y ambos estáis en vuestra habitación. Tu andas de un lado a otro, como evitando el momento en que tendréis que bajar, pero una vez que Albus se ha acomodado bien su túnica, ha abierto la puerta sin ninguna vacilación. Tú lo miras, sin saber que decir, y él, también sin hablar, te coge de la mano y te guía a través de la puerta.

Bajáis al gran comedor y sin mirar a ningún sitio camináis atravesando las largas mesas. Tú vas delante, porque Albus así lo ha dispuesto, y supones que es para que nadie pueda hacer algo a tus espaldas.

Mientras andas, solo escuchas frases e insinuaciones que te resultan dolorosas, sobre todo de las otras casas, intentas ignorarlas, pero a medida que os acercáis, suenan más cercanas.

-¿Cómo has podido fijarte en el mini-mortífago? – dice un chico de Ravenclaw con bastante desprecio.

-Vamos, Potter, solo te está utilizando, ¿no te das cuenta? – se oye desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-¿Qué poción has utilizado, Malfoy? Yo también quiero un poco – han dicho unas chicas a tu izquierda.

-Potter, reacciona, solo te traerá problemas – dicen desde Gryffindor.

-Menudo rastrero, aprovecharse así de la fama de los héroes del país… - ya ni siquiera te esfuerzas en intentar identificar de donde vienen las voces.

Cuando os sentáis por fin, después de interminables acusaciones y cuchicheos. Notas que Albus tiene apretado muy fuerte el tenedor. Lo miras para que se calme y te rehúye la mirada. Te sientes fatal y no has probado bocado en toda la noche, solo has dado vueltas a tu comida con el cubierto. Cuando no has aguantado más, te has levantado, dejando a Albus allí, sin hablarle, sin mirarle. Pero justo cuando lo has hecho has odio algo que te ha dolido en el corazón.

-Potter, a ver cuando te des cuenta de tu error y vuelves con la gente honrada, espero que te des cuenta pronto de lo bajo que estas cayendo.

Has agachado la cabeza y has intentado sacar una pierna del banco para marcharte, pero un brazo en tu hombro te ha sentado a la fuerza. Miras a tú derecha y ves a Albus, que cuando has quedado por fin sentado, ha dado un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa y se ha puesto de pie encima de los asientos.

-¿Alguien más quiere decirme algo? – ha dicho gritando, ante lo cual todo el gran comedor ha quedado en completo silencio – bien, porque lo que me digáis me importa una soberana mierda; si creéis que me conocéis porque habéis leído en el libro de historia de la magia que mi padre es un héroe o todo lo que hago durante las vacaciones en el profeta, estáis muy pero que muy equivocados y también lo estáis si habéis leído lo que hizo el padre de Scorpius y lo acusáis a él de mortífago, porque ¿sabéis que? él hizo en la guerra, lo mismo que yo, o que cualquiera de vosotros, es decir, absolutamente nada. Quizás mi padre si, o el de alguno de vosotros. Pero no nosotros. Así que ahorraos toda la parafernalia falsa e hipócrita, porque vosotros, si estuvierais en la misma situación que estuvieron su padre y el mío, probablemente, acabaríais haciendo lo mismo que hizo el señor Malfoy, que es sublevarse para salvar a la gente que quería, a sus padres, que fue lo mismo que hizo el mío, la diferencia, es que lo hicieron en bandos distintos, pero tú no eliges en que bando caes, simplemente, acabas en uno u en otro, como le paso a su padre, quien además, ayudo al mío cuando pudo, ¿a que no lo sabíais? Pues yo sí, y lo sé, porque mi padre me lo ha contado. Porque él realmente estuvo allí, que es más de lo que podéis decir vosotros. Pero aunque no supiera esto, aunque el padre de Scorpius no hubiese hecho nada bueno, Scorpius no ha hecho nada malo en su vida, jamás, para que merezca ser tratado como lo tratáis, en cambio, si ha hecho un montón de cosas que se merecen que lo quiera. Y por eso, estoy con él, y no con ninguno de vosotros. Así que espero que por la novedad, cuchicheéis hoy lo que queráis, pero que mañana nadie se atreva a mirarlo o a dirigirle una sola mala palabra. Porque entonces, pensaré que las estáis teniendo conmigo. Y si alguno de los dos tiene una pizca de maldad, ese soy yo, y no podéis imaginar cuanta.

Dicho esto, se ha vuelto a sentar y ha seguido comiendo. Entonces tu medio asustado todavía, lo has mirado, y él te ha dedicado una sonrisa tierna y te ha dicho:

-Anda come algo, apenas has tocado la comida – y tú sin remedio te has llevado algo de comida a la boca.

Quizás no era así como esperabas que acabara este horrible día, pero al menos, te ha quedado claro que Albus te quiere, y que haría lo que fuese por ti. Pero entonces te vuelves de nuevo hacia a él, para decirle unas palabras que piensas que debería de haber dicho otra persona hace seis años, bueno, persona no, cosa:

-Deberías estar en Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter – y ahora ves como Albus ríe, ajeno o tal vez ignorando que todo el gran comedor lo mira incauto y con algo de miedo.


	23. De las habilidades de Scorpius

_Hola mis querids lectores :) me alegro que hayan llegado hasta aqui conmigo, este es el ultimo capitulo antes de los epílogos, solo espero que les guste y les haya gustado todo hasta ahora. Me siento muy feliz de haber compartido todo esto con vosotros y más al saber que les gusta. :D_

_Lo ultimo y más importante que queria decir es que este capitulo contiene una escena Lemmon, es decir, de sexo explíicito, asi que para los menores y sensibles les aviso, será al final del capitulo. Lo he hecho porque creia que esta pareja lo merecia por fin. A quien no le guste, lo siento, pero será la unica escena de este tipo que leais :D_

_También queria avisarles de que tengo otro fic por publicar, un Drarry que me esta llevando mucho hacer, y que en cuanto termine de publicar subire._

_Ahora ya no me enrollo más, aqui teneis el cap. _

**De las habilidades de Scorpius**

El profesor Slughorn, cada año, decide premiar a sus alumnos de sexto curso con la poción _Felix Felicis_ a quien mejor trabajo haga, normalmente la suele dar a principios de curso, pero aquel año, debido a una enfermedad no había podido daros clase hasta aquel momento, y ciertamente, los alumnos hacían apuestas de cuanto más iba a poder darles clase, puesto que dejando aparte la obviedad de que estaba entrado en años, como el que más, su salud se resentía bastante, y aunque había dejado atrás actividades como su club de eminencias o la jefatura de la casa de las serpientes, todos en el colegio pensaban ya que era hora de que el profesor se jubilara.

Tu pelo se estaba encrespado tanto, que te parecías demasiado a Hugo, sudas por los cuatro costados y estas más que sofocado; y la sensación de tener a Scorpius a tu lado, todo sudoroso, con el pelo mojado sobre su cara, no hacía más que traerte recuerdos de hace dos noches, lo que tampoco te deja concentrarte en lo absoluto. Él, aunque del mismo aspecto que tu, no parece para nada aturdido, tiene una expresión serena en su cara, y te llegas a preguntar si realmente se puede llegar a ese grado de concentración, bueno más bien, si tú podrías llegar a ese grado de concentración.

Toda la gente os mira, la mayoría ya se han dado por vencidos, todos saben que Rose, Scorp y tú sois los mejores de la clase, pero en realidad, tú dudas mucho que puedas realizar esa poción. "¿En qué universo necesitarías una poción de _muertos en vid_a? ¿Para qué?" te giras para ver a Scorpius de nuevo, quien está echando algo que no sabes que es, al caldero, así que le susurras:

-¿Qué haces, Scorp? – miras lo que hace, pero él con su estúpida manía de ser zurdo, tapa todo – vamos, dímelo, de todas formas la mía va fatal, no sé que he hecho mal.

-No te pienso decir nada, que lo sepas – te dice con rencor – además, ¿olvidas que mi padre hizo la maestría en pociones? Aunque no ejerce, le encantan y de vez en cuando preparamos algunas en casa.

Te molestas, sabe que no lo vas a conseguir, ¿Qué más le da decirte algo? Pues no, no lo hace, y cuando por fin, consigue su premio, dejando a Rose tan enfurruñada que te recuerda terriblemente a la cara que pone su madre cuando se enfada con tío Ron, te mira con sonrisa triunfante y petulancia desde la mesa del profesor.

Cuando habéis terminado y os sentáis para almorzar, todo el mundo se acerca a Scorpius a preguntarle por la poción, y porqué la ha conseguido con lo difícil que era. Él solo dice que ha practicado en casa, y que en realidad, hay que concentrarse mucho y tal. Pero cuando se ha acercado Rose, ha cambiado la cosa. Ella se ha agachado entre vosotros para hablar más en privado, y aunque tú has intentado ignorarlo brevemente, no has podido evitar oír lo que hablaban.

-En realidad, Rose, (¿desde cuándo la llama así?) mi padre me hizo hacerla este verano, sabía que Slughorn nos la pondría como prueba, solo que mi padre me dijo que él había aprendido a prepararla de otra forma, y he seguido sus instrucciones, no es que tu lo hicieras mal, de verdad.

Rose, más contenta, aunque no menos frustrada, volvió a irse a su sitio y os dejó solos. Aquello no te ha sentado bien, lo sabes, ¿Cómo que "otras instrucciones"? y lo que es peor ¿Por qué no las ha compartido contigo? ¿Es que creía que ibas a robarle o copiarle la fórmula? ¿Es eso lo que confía en ti después de que has dado tanto la cara por él? Decididamente, estás molesto y mucho. Así que aunque le hablas, intentas parecer rudo y seco e intentas ignorarlo o hacerle el menor caso posible.

Estáis en la sala común, con algunos de vuestros compañeros, todos habláis animados, charláis, y aunque estás evitando a Scorpius, eso no quiere decir que a los demás no les hables. Todos están hablando de la primera vez que manifestaron su magia, y de los desastres que hicieron.

-Pues yo – dijo uno de ellos – casi quemo la mano de mi madre al no querer tomarme un puré asqueroso que me preparó – todos rieron – estaba malísimo.

-Eso no es nada – dices tú – yo hice que James diera vueltas en el techo durante al menos quince minutos y luego calló y casi se mata, y luego casi me matan mis padres a mi – todos empezaron a reír de nuevo a carcajadas, pero entonces Scorpius los interrumpió.

-Que exagerado, eso no fue así del todo – dice riendo también, sabes que es verdad, tu padre le ha contado esa historia varias veces, pero eso no te importa, porque estas enojado.

-¿Qué sabrás tú? – le dices con desprecio girando la cabeza - ¿es que acaso estabas allí? – le dices en el mismo tono, y ante su negativa, lo vuelves a atacar – entonces, mejor cállate.

Sabes que le ha dolido, puedes verlo en su cara, y también, claro, en el hecho de que se ha levantado y ha subido a vuestra habitación. Así que inmediatamente, te das cuenta que te has pasado, te disculpas entre los chicos y lo sigues.

Cuando llegas arriba, ves que su túnica está tirada de cualquier forma sobre su cama y eso no es buena señal, entonces lo ves salir del baño, con el pelo muy revuelto y el nudo de la corbata llegándole al pecho. Te quedas mirándolo un momento.

-¿Qué quieres? – te dice

-Lo siento, me he pasado – le dices bajando la mirada y sentándote en la cama – perdóname, de verdad que…

-¿A que ha venido eso, Al? – dice sentándose a tu lado y desatando también tu corbata.

-Solo estaba molesto porque no me contaste lo de la poción, siento que no has confiado en mí, ¿creías que te la iba a quitar o a copiar? – has dicho ofendido

-No es eso, solo que…

-Si yo la hubiese tenido, la habría compartido.

-Déjame hablar. Yo no te la he dado porqué pensé que la tenias, mi padre me dijo que cuando él estaba en sexto, tu padre fue el único que consiguió hacerla. Por eso me la enseño, porque supuso que tu si sabrías.

-Yo no sabía nada de eso, aun así podrías haberme preguntado, y suponer que si la tuviera te lo habría dicho.

-Culpa mía, lo admito, tendría que haberte preguntado… lo siento, ¿por eso has estado todo el día enfadado?

-Sí, creía que no confiabas en mí, porque además también se lo dijiste a Rose.

-Bueno, no volverá a pasar, ¿vale? Ahora déjame compensarte – ha dicho quitándote la corbata.

-¿Cómo? – has preguntado entusiasmado

-Ni pienses que te voy a dar la poción – ha dicho mientras quitaba los botones de tu camisa – es algo mucho mejor.

De repente, notas como Scorpius te tumba en la cama y comienza a besarte, decididamente, es una buena recompensa, besa tan bien. Pero cuando crees que va a acabar, se sienta a horcajadas sobre ti, y te abre la camisa que acaba de desbotonar. Se lanza sobre tu cuello y comienza a besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, despacio, suave y tú te estremeces; de dejarte casi sin habla, comienza a bajar por tu pecho y sigue besándote muy pasmosamente, has cerrado los ojos, estas empezando a disfrutar demasiado eso, sigue bajando aun más, y tus vellos comienzan a erizarse de una forma increíble, cuando esta deslizando su lengua por debajo de tu ombligo, para, y aunque estas un poco excitado, sabias que no pasaría de ahí, en aquel momento vuelve a tu boca e introduce su lengua dentro, haciéndote lanzar el primer gemido de la noche. Pero entonces abres lo ojos, porque has notado su mano ahí, en tu entrepierna, abriéndote el pantalón, y bueno, eso está empezando a ponerte bastante. Te ha desabrochado el pantalón y lo ha bajado un poco, y ahora ha separado su boca de la tuya para centrarse en lo que está haciendo, ha deslizado sus piernas un poco más abajo y tú has levantado una ceja, cuando ha bajado tus bóxer hasta tus rodillas, te has incorporado.

-Scorp, ¿Qué demonios haces? – le dices extrañado, porque hasta ahora, solo te había acariciado por encima y aunque sabes que lo que vaya a hacer te va a gustar, no sabes que esperarte.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca te han hecho una mamada?

Vale, si antes no, ahora ya si, confirmado, toda tu sangre se concentra ahí abajo.

-No, y a ti tampoco.

-¿no? ¿Ni Scamander? – pregunta extrañado.

-No sé qué te contaría ese inútil, pero lo único que me hizo fue una… Ahhhhh, Dios, Scorpius, eso ha estado muy bien.

¿Qué ibas a decir si te ha dado un lametazo increíble? Lo escuchas reír

-¿te ha gustado?

-¿no me has oído?

-Pues agárrate entonces, solo he hecho empezar.

Eso que te ha dicho, y sobre todo la forma en que lo ha hecho, no ha servido más que para que tu erección se endurezca aun más, y eso parece haberlo notado, ya que se ha relamido, tu cierras los ojos, porque Merlín, sabes que vas a disfrutar esto. Entonces comienzas a sentir su lengua sobre tu miembro, húmeda y caliente. Primero comienza a lamerte despacio y tú no puedes evitar contraer tu cuerpo ante eso, la desliza rápida, lenta, de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro, haciendo que sientas mil cosas que nunca antes habías sentido. Cuando estas notando que no puede ir a mejor ves como con su mano la agarra por la base y comienza a hacer movimientos rítmicos, mientras que con la lengua hace movimientos circulares sobre la punta y no puedes evitar lanzar un gemido seguido de un "Joder" bastante alto. Sigue haciendo esas dos cosas, cuando de repente se detiene, te mira un instante y te guiña un ojo, entonces notas como se la mete entera en la boca, y ahora ya si sueltas un grito de: "Merlín, donde has aprendido eso" comienza a meterla y a sacarla de su boca como hiciera antes con su mano, y tú no puedes aguantarte, lo agarras de la nuca y del pelo, al tiempo que arqueas la espalda. De repente comienza a acelerar el ritmo poco a poco y tu comienzas a respirar al mismo, cuando ya no aguanta más, le das un pequeño tirón del pelo, al tiempo que le dices: "Scorp, para, voy a correrme" el quita su boca, pero sigue con su mano así que al final terminas llenándolo.

Cuando has terminado y te ha limpiado con un hechizo que no has oído muy bien, se ha recostado a tu lado y se ha volteado para poder mirarte.

-¿Qué, te ha gustado o no? – dice sonriente

-Merlín, ¿tú qué crees? Joder, ha sido increíble.

-Me alegro – te dice mientras te besa – ¿Qué te apetece ahora? –añade recostándose sobre ti ¿dormimos un rato?

-¿Y que tal, si mejor, te devuelvo el favor?

Scorpius te ha mirado y ha sonreído, tu le has mirado de forma picara, y él ha comenzado a reírse, te has puesto más cómodo, sabes que esa noche, será larga.


	24. De la vida con Scorpius

_Este es el primero de los epílogos, el de Albus, por supuesto ^^ empieza un poco hot, pero nada, unas palabras :)_

De la vida con Scorpius

-Joder, Al, que bien haces eso – te dice Scorpius mientras tu sonríes – Merlín, no pares por favor – te encanta oírle, porque eso supone un cincuenta por ciento más de excitación para ti.

-Para Scorp, no voy a durar nada si sigues así – dices tú ahora, rindiéndote a su movimiento – no sigas por ahí, o terminaré…

-De eso se trata, ¿no? – Añade mirándote, y tu elevas el ritmo – joder, Albus, sigue así…

Lo escuchas gemir ruidosamente, y te dejas llevar por él, una vez más; y cuando estás a punto de alcanzar el clímax, sientes una sensación a tu alrededor y te detienes un momento.

-Eh, Al, no pares, no ahora, iba a…

- Shhh – le dices mandándolo callar, y lo vuelves a sentir, y parece que él también, porque ha echado la cabeza de golpe contra la almohada – son las protecciones de la red flu, alguien tiene que estar intentando contactar con vosotros.

-Por Merlín, son las once de la noche, es noche buena, ¿Quién cojones será?

-¿Quién crees? A esta hora… - te levantas y suspiras, estás harto de estas llamaditas vespertinas.

-Al, cariño, agradezco la visión, pero si vas a contestar, coge una bata.

Te la pones, y te acercas a la chimenea, y en efecto, es quien esperabas, te sientas delante de ella, esperando a ver que tienen que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa papá? – dices con voz cansina, te acomodas y te terminas de abrochar la bata.

-¿A qué viene ese tono?, oh, Merlín, ¿no os habré…? – dice haciendo un gesto de desagrado con la boca.

-Sí, señor Potter, nos ha interrumpido – dice en broma Scorpius sentándose a tu lado con senda bata.

-Lo siento, solo quería preguntaros si vais a venir a casa mañana.

-Papá, siempre lo hacemos, ¿por qué no íbamos a ir este año? – dices aun en ese tono lastimero.

-Ya, pero, siempre veníais de vuestra residencia de estudiantes, este año ya vivís en vuestra propia casa, a lo mejor preferíais pasarla solos.

-Sabes que no, no te preocupes, iremos.

-Sí, señor Potter, no se preocupe, iremos primero a mi casa, que es la visita más corta, y luego iremos allí, como siempre.

-Vale, solo era para saberlo, vendrán también James y Jéssica, y Lily por supuesto está aquí.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, allí estaremos, ¿vale? Hasta mañana papá.

-Hasta mañana a los dos, buenas noches.

Se ha cerrado la red, y has resoplado. Desde que os fuisteis a vivir juntos, tu padre piensa que te vas a olvidar de él, Scorp piensa que está celoso, y que te tiene demasiado apego, al principio te hacía gracia, pero ha llegado un momento en que llega a molestarte, sobre todo en días como hoy, que te pilla haciendo cosas importantes. Regresas a la cama y agradeces que Scorpius ya se haya desecho de su bata.

* * *

No sabes qué hora es, pero Scorp ya lleva más de veinte minutos dándote el coñazo para que te levantes, y tus "ya voy" ya no son excusa. Te ha quitado las mantas y amenaza con echarte agua si no te levantas _ya_, y lo conoces, sabes que lo hará.

Te levantas por fin, en bóxer, y lo ves encorvado en el espejo cepillándose los dientes en el baño, ya listo, vestido y preparado; restregándote los ojos te acercas y te echas sobre su espalda dejando el cuerpo muerto.

-Tengo sueño…

-Quita, que ya estoy terminado, date una ducha rápida mientras hago de desayunar y por el amor de Merlín, aféitate – te dice mientras te da un pequeño beso en la frente.

Así, que le haces caso y te das esa ducha rápida y te afeitas lo mejor que puedes, porque ahora tenéis visita en Malfoy Manor, y más te vale ir bien arreglado y conjuntado si no quieres ganarte una mirada desafiante de los miembros de esa casa. Te acercas a tu habitación después de intentar peinarte lo mejor posible, y abres el armario, de fondo oyes la voz de Scorpius.

-Ni se te ocurra, ya te he sacado la ropa que te vas a poner, la tienes encima de la cama – te dice desde la habitación de al lado, a veces parece que tenga súper poderes.

-Pero esa ropa es tuya, y es muy… Slytherin – y desde luego, esa corbata parece la que llevabas al colegio, por favor. Y sabe que no te gusta vestir de negro.

-Vamos a mi casa, es navidad, haz el favor de ponerte eso y dejar de quejarte por todo, cuando volvamos, puedes ponerte un saco de patatas si quieres, además a lo mejor si te arreglas más, este año mi abuelo no te confunde con tu padre y no intenta cruciarte.

Ruedas los ojos, no es que te caiga mal su familia, son simpáticos, sobre todo sus padres, pero es odioso tener que vestir siempre de riguroso negro, y escuchar criticas por todo, además, ¿olvidan que tus padres y hermanos son Gryffindor? Parece que porque tú también fuiste a Slytherin los odias o algo así.

* * *

A la media hora, estáis allí de pie, saludando a su familia e intentando poner la mejor sonrisa que sabes. Con sus padres no es difícil, sobre todo con su padre, que aun no entiendes porque se lleva tan mal con el tuyo, pero sus abuelos son otra historia, Lucius Malfoy desde el instante en que pusiste un pie en aquella casa, insiste en llamarte Harry Potter, en parte porque te pareces demasiado a él y en mayor parte debido a su demencia senil, por lo cual agradeces que no tenga ya varita, si no, temes que más de una vez habrías acabado medio muerto.

Os sentáis en el salón de té, a charlar un rato hasta que os valláis, esa visita es de rigor, siempre tenéis que hacerla, y a ti no te gusta, porque nunca sabes cuándo va a acabar.

-Bueno, Albus, - te dice Draco Malfoy – y ahora que habéis acabado por fin de estudiar, ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer? – odias esas preguntas que te dejan en jaque, porque no tienes pensado nada, por supuesto.

-Pues, bueno, yo ya estoy cubriendo turnos en San Mungo, y Scorp, empieza en un par de semanas, así que tampoco es que haya mucho que planear. – dices intentando sonar serio.

-Sí – te ayuda Scorp – el área de heridas mágicas, siempre demanda más puestos de empleo, por eso él empezó antes. La semana que viene o la siguiente a muy tardar, entraré yo, y ya estaremos los dos empleados por fin.

-Que bien, porque supongo que vuestra nueva casa, tendrá sus gastos, ¿no? – añade Astoria

-Sí, pero hasta ahora nos hemos apañado bien con lo que ganaba yo en la tienda de libros – no te gusta dar a parecer que tus padres te ayudan, porque aunque a Scorp si lo ayuden los suyos, tu no estuviste de acuerdo en que nada de vuestra nueva casa estuviese pagado por otro bolsillo que no fuese el tuyo.

-La verdad, Albus, es que te has esforzado mucho trabajando y estudiando a la vez, y lo has llevado todo muy bien – te dice el señor Malfoy.

-Más que bien, ha acabado entre los mejores de la promoción – añade Scorp apretándote la mano con orgullo.

-Bueno, entre esos "mejores" también estabas tú, recuérdalo – te encanta decir eso, y ver sonrojarse a Scorpius.

Después de una charla larga sobre trivialidades, por fin podéis marcharos a tu casa, allí estarás más relajado, aunque sabes que Scorpius no, pues él es amante de la tranquilidad y el silencio y en tu casa hay de todo menos eso, pero lo entiendes viendo el ambiente que se respira allí, tan silencioso, a ti eso te poner nervioso y sientes que solo respirando estás haciendo demasiado ruido, así que agradeces cuando Scorpius se levanta y besa a sus padres, signo de que en breve podrás aflojarte la corbata y remangarte la camisa.


	25. De la vida con Albus

_Hola, pues nada, este es el final :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado toda la historia y que hayais llegado hasta el final._

_Para todas aquellas que me habeis leido, un millon de gracias; para aquellas que habeis leido y dejado comentarios dos millones de gracias ;) porque sin vosotras no es lo mismo, porque cuando llegaba a casa y entraba y veia un comentario, sonreia inmediatamente. Así que mis gracias, sobre todo y en especial a: Lady Sami, Alfy-Malfoy, PuppetNigthmare, Cissy Black-Potter y a ILoveTwilightBoys. Y también gracias a aquellas personas, que no pudieron leer esta historia mientras la publique y la leeran en el futuro, y a los comentarios que dejen, que aunque sea más tarde los acogere con las mismas ilusiones._

_Espero que os guste y que no os quedeis en este Fic, porque pienso publicar más! os quiero :)_

* * *

**De la vida con Albus**

Las cosas en casa de Al no son como en la tuya, mientras tu familia se limita a haceros un par de preguntas y charlar un rato con vosotros, en su casa, hay de todo: gritos, regalos, risas, alboroto. Quizás siempre te quejas de que es demasiado para ti, pero realmente te encanta, es algo que te hace sentir parte de la vida de Albus. Su familia es así, él es así, divertido, gracioso al igual que sus padres y hermanos.

Entráis por la chimenea y antes de poner ambos pies en el suelo, ya tienes un par de brazos agarrándote y deseándote feliz navidad. Lily ha sido la última en acercarse y te ha dado un beso en la mejilla, como acostumbra, y después os habéis ido directamente hasta Jéssica, la cual ya tiene la tripa bastante crecida.

-¿Para cuándo ya, James? – le ha dicho Albus a su hermano.

-Aun queda, Al, al menos cuatro meses, ¿aun no sabes cómo funcionan los embarazos? – ha dicho riéndose.

-¿Es que necesito saberlo acaso? – ha respondido de la misma forma, y todos han comenzado a reírse.

Te alegras que al final todos te aceptasen en esa familia, al principio fue difícil, sobre todo por sus padres, quienes pensaban que aquello era solo una tontería, tuvisteis que demostrar que lo vuestro era serio, y cuando le dijisteis al Señor Potter que os ibais a vivir juntos, casi llora al pensar que su pequeño se iba de casa. Ahora todo es diferente, os tratan por fin como a adultos y a ti como a uno más.

Habéis almorzado allí y cuando ha llegado la hora del té, han comenzado las preguntas.

-¿Cuándo empezasteis a trabajar? – ha dicho su madre.

Respondes lo mismo que Albus dijo en tu casa, y parecen de acuerdo. Estas un poco incomodo en este punto, ya que desde que empezasteis a estudiar Albus está trabajando y la mayoría de los gastos de vuestra nueva casa han sido pagados por él, aunque tu insististe en darle la mitad, él te dijo que cuando trabajaras ya contribuirías.

-¿Y qué tal la convivencia? – Ha preguntado James – nosotros cuando empezamos a vivir juntos nos peleábamos por cada cosa.

-Bien – dice Albus – no sé, normal, aunque si hemos discutido al colocar algunas cosas – ha reído ante eso y tú lo has mirado receloso.

-Eso es porque eres muy desordenado, siempre lo has sido.

-No es verdad, es que tú eres demasiado ordenado…

-Albus – ha interrumpido su madre – siempre has sido muy desordenado – y has visto como se enfurruñaba y todos se reían de él.

-Bueno, - he intervenido Lily – al menos, podrán compartir su ropa, eso es guay. Cuando estoy con Rose la compartimos.

-Bueno, alguna sí, no toda, Scorp es más alto y delgado que yo, aunque eso se arregla con algún hechizo, pero aun así, no me gusta mucho la ropa de Scorpius, ya lo sabes – ha dicho Albus mirándose a sí mismo, ya que hoy lleva ropa tuya.

-Sí, ya te he oído quejarte esta mañana, no lo repitas, además la ropa no te queda igual a ti que a mí, en mi se ve mucho mejor – has dicho riéndote y él te ha dado un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

Han seguido las preguntas, las respuestas, las anécdotas, y miras a cada uno y sonríes.

* * *

Al poco rato os habéis despedido y habéis llegado a casa a través de la chimenea.

En cuanto habéis llegado Albus ha lanzado sus zapatos al aire y se ha tirado al sofá.

-Me vas a arrugar la ropa – le has dicho.

-Pues quítamela – ha respondió mirándote mientras se mordía la lengua – sabes que es la única forma en que no la estropeare y así te ahorrarás regañarme cuando te la deje de cualquier forma.

-Pero entonces no aprenderás.

-Prometo mirar atentamente como me la quitas – y te ha guiñado un ojo.

Intentando aguantarte la risa, te has sentado junto a él en el sofá, se ha incorporado y has comenzado a desabrocharle la camisa, él no ha parado de mirarte a los ojos mientras lo hacías con cuidado y cuando has deslizado la camisa por sus hombros, ha posado sus manos en tus mejillas y ha comenzado a besarte. Te derrite, cuando hace eso, sientes que el mundo a tu alrededor se pierde, y en el momento en que has sentido sus labios en tu cuello, has tenido que pararle los pies, porque aun hay un montón de cosas por hacer y ya tendréis tiempo de eso, al menos eso fue lo que te dijo anoche mientras lo hacíais, que solo eso hasta que terminarais de colocar todas las cosas.

-Para Albus, tenemos cosas que hacer – no ha parado y has vuelto a empujarlo ligeramente – en serio, tengo que colocar un montón de cajas aun, mis libros están por ahí tirados…

-Los puse en la estantería del salón mientras fuiste a por la cena anoche – en cuanto lo ha dicho ha vuelto a pegar sus labios a tu cuello – solo queda la caja de la cocina, y la de la habitación

-Bien, me dijiste anoche que nada de esto hasta poner todo en su sitio.

Ha bajado la cabeza y la ha apoyado en tu hombro e inmediatamente se ha levantado de mala gana del sofá

-Si coloco todo eso, entonces, ¿podré hacer lo que quiera? – ha dicho sonriendo de repente desde el quicio de la puerta.

-Sí, lo que quieras.

Te has puesto a hacer la cena y no has parado de oír ruidos provenientes de dentro. Te ríes internamente porque seguro que Albus está armando todo ese alboroto intentando acabar lo antes posible. Cuando has terminado de cocinar, ha llegado todo sudoroso y se ha sentado a tu lado dándote un beso en la mejilla, ha terminado con su plato antes de que tú fueras si quiera por la mitad (maldita glotonería Weasley) y se ha metido a la ducha.

Cuando has terminado de recoger un poco, te has ido a poner el pijama y has visto a Albus tumbado en la cama encima del cobertor y mirando la televisión.

Te has tumbado a su lado y has pasado un brazo por su pecho mientras te acurrucabas entre su cuello y su hombro.

-¿Has colocado todo ya? – le has preguntado mirándolo a los ojos de forma melosa.

-Si – ha contestado sin mirarte – todo listo.

-Bien.

En cuanto has dicho eso, te has sentado a horcajadas sobre él y su respuesta ha sido ladear la cabeza para seguir viendo la televisión. Todo ofuscado has comenzado a besarle el cuello y a acariciarle el pelo.

-Scorp, estoy tratando de ver eso – ha dicho.

Has levantado una ceja y lo has mirado severamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Prefieres seguir mirando eso?

-Dijiste que si terminaba podría hacer lo que quisiese, ¿no es así? Pues eso estoy haciendo

Te has levantado de encima de él y un poco molesto te has dado la vuelta en la cama para dormir mirando hacia el otro lado. En cuanto te has arropado, has notado las manos de Albus sobre tu costado y su boca en tu hombro. Lo has escuchado reírse y te ha dado la vuelta.

-Anda, ven aquí, tonto – ha dicho mientras te daba un beso en los labios – eres un ingenuo, ¿realmente piensas que prefiero ver la televisión?

-No sé, quizás ya no te gusto como antes – has respondido haciéndote el ofendido.

-A ver, en eso llevas toda la razón, ahora me gustas mucho más que antes – te ha sonreído de esa forma que sabe que no puedes resistirte.

-Si claro, eso dices, pero seguro que no es verdad – tú también sabes jugar, y él no puede resistirse a tus pucheros.

-No digas más tonterías, ven aquí, señor Malfoy – te ha agarrado de los hombros – sabes que me gustas, que me encantas, que no puedo vivir sin ti, de hecho, por eso vivimos juntos, ¿no? Me gustas cada día más, porque me encanta la forma en que me miras recién me levanto, y también la forma en que me miras antes de ir a dormir, también adoro cuando sales todo despeinado de la ducha y cuando gruñes porque he dejado algo tirado por el suelo, me encanta tu olor en la almohada y las cosquillas de tu cabello mientras duermo o vemos algo en la televisión, adoro cuando te acurrucas entre mis brazos, y me encanta besar cada centímetro de tu piel, amo cada minuto que paso contigo entre estas cuatro paredes, en nuestra casa.

No has podido hacer otra cosa que mirarlo y sonreír, a veces es un poco hosco, pero en momentos como esos te das cuenta porque estás con él, porque lo necesitas a tu lado.

-Te amo, Albus – él solo te ha abrazado y te ha apretado contra él, y no necesitas nada más.


End file.
